Iskierka
by daimon.sunshine
Summary: Świąteczna bajka o tym, że w głębi serca każdy czegoś pragnie, która odnajduje Draco trzynaście lat po bitwie o Hogwart. Napisana w ramach akcji Drarrowy Mikołaj na Forum Drarry. Wesołych Świąt drarrystki!
1. 1

**W końcu świąteczny klimat, to świąteczny klimat, powinien się udzielać, prawda? ;) Tekst jest mocno inspirowany, część z Was na pewno to zauważy, ale ja po prostu nie mogłam się powstrzymać. To wszystko przez tą przedświąteczną gorączkę i oglądanie gwiazdkowych filmów... _Iskierka_ została napisana na potrzeby akcji Drarrowy Mikołaj na Forum Drarry, a ta część dedykowana jest Aevenien:* Drarry Christmas Everyone!  
><strong>

**1**

_30 kwietnia 2000r, Londyn_

Potter obudził się, kiedy Draco pośpiesznie wiązał krawat i był prawie gotowy do wyjścia. Fatalne wyczucie czasu. Dwie minuty później i mieliby z głowy całe to bezsensowne pożegnanie, którego teraz już nie unikną.  
>— Dokąd się wybierasz? — zapytał sennie mężczyzna, mrużąc oczy w próbie dojrzenia czegokolwiek bez okularów. Wyglądał nieprawdopodobnie seksownie, półnagi w atłasowej pościeli, z jeszcze lekko wibrującą wokół niego aurą snu, ale Draco nie miał już na to czasu.<br>— Wyjeżdżam.  
>— Jak to wyjeżdżasz? — Potter usiadł na posłaniu, teraz już całkowicie rozbudzony i przywołał swoje okulary. — Dokąd?<br>— Do Nowego Jorku.  
>— Słucham? Nie mówisz poważnie… — Mężczyzna przyglądał mu się wstrząśnięty, najwyraźniej próbując znaleźć jakieś wskazówki na jego twarzy, że jednak to żart.<br>— Oczywiście, że mówię poważnie. — Draco starał się mówić spokojnie. Naprawdę nie miał ochoty na dramatyczne sceny rozstania. — Ministerstwo zaoferowało mi posadę brytyjskiego ambasadora w Stanach w ramach rekompensaty za moje wsparcie w czasie wojny. Niestety z powodu ojca nasze nazwisko jest teraz w Londynie niezbyt popularne, jak sam wiesz, stąd pomysł wysłania mnie poza granice kraju. Tam będę mieć czyste konto, dobrą pozycję, wysoką pensję, a przy odrobinie szczęścia zrobię karierę i wyciągnę moją rodzinę z tego bagna, w jakim teraz tkwi.  
>Potter zbladł.<br>— Od kiedy o tym wiesz? — zapytał dziwnym głosem.  
>— Od kilku dni. — Draco wzruszył ramionami. Jakie to miało teraz znaczenie?<br>— I nic mi nie powiedziałeś… Jednego, pieprzonego słowa!  
>— Mówię ci teraz.<br>— _Teraz_! — Potter zaczynał brzmieć odrobinę histerycznie i Draco skrzywił się z niesmakiem. Właśnie dlatego chciał tego uniknąć. — A gdybym się nie obudził na czas? Zostawiłbyś mi liścik? A może po prostu zniknąłbyś bez śladu?  
>— Wyjaśniłem ci już, dlaczego muszę i <em>chcę<em> wyjechać. Oczekuję, że to zrozumiesz, kiedy już przestaniesz zachowywać się jak wykorzystana panienka.  
>— Że to zrozumiem? Może i tak, może i bym zrozumiał, gdybyś powiedział mi wcześniej, gdybyś dał mi czas, żebym się z tym oswoił, gdybyś jakkolwiek uwzględnił nas w swoich planach.<br>— _Nas_? — Draco uniósł jedną brew, po czym wbił w mężczyznę twarde spojrzenie. — Potter, pozwól sobie coś powiedzieć. Między nami zawsze chodziło tylko o seks. Świetny seks, trzeba przyznać. I mnie też jest przykro, że to się teraz skończy — zrobił nieokreślony ruch ręką w stronę łóżka — ale takie jest życie. Trzeba iść do przodu. Dość jest facetów, na pewno znajdziemy sobie godne zastępstwo. I ty i ja.  
>Potter wstał i podszedł do niego bez słowa, zatrzymując się milimetry przed nim, tak, że gdy przemówił, Draco czuł jego oddech na swoich ustach.<br>— Tylko seks? — zapytał niebezpiecznym tonem, a Draco mimo woli poczuł dreszcze wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Nie potrafił odpowiedzieć, kiedy te zielone oczy wpatrywały się w niego z taką intensywnością, a magia wibrowała między nimi. Był pewny, że Potter teraz go pocałuje, dziko i namiętnie, sprawiając, że ugną się pod nim kolana, tak jak tylko on jeden potrafił. Że jego pewność się zachwieje. Że zmieni zdanie. Niemal czekał na to, ale nic takiego się nie stało.  
>— Skoro dla ciebie to takie proste — w zamian Potter wyrzucił z pasją — nie będę ci niczego niepotrzebnie utrudniał. Powodzenia.<br>Kilka sekund później Draco był już sam w hotelowym pokoju i nie potrafił zrozumieć, skąd wzięło się w nim uczucie przygniatającej pustki.

0o0

_24 grudnia, 2011, Nowy Jork_

Draco usiadł na łóżku i sięgnął po szklaneczkę whisky. Sporo od niego młodszy i bardzo atrakcyjny chłopak właśnie zapinał koszulę w progu łazienki, a on obserwował go z przyjemnością sponad szkła.  
>— Dzięki za świetną noc — powiedział chłopak. — Jesteś prawdziwym bogiem seksu.<br>— Było nieźle — przyznał Draco z zadowoleniem. Nawet nie pamiętał jego imienia, ale czy to było ważne? — Może wpadniesz wieczorem?  
>— Dziś jest Wigilia — zauważył chłopak.<br>— Tak? — Draco spojrzał zdezorientowany za okno, jakby pogoda mogła mu pomóc umiejscowić się w czasie. Padał śnieg, a zatem chyba święta rzeczywiście się zbliżały. — Możliwe. To jak, przyjdziesz?  
>— Nie mogę, lecę do rodziców na Florydę.<br>— Wiesz, jaki będzie dziś tłok w odprawie świstoklikowej?  
>— Wiem, dlatego zamierzam się aportować.<br>— Na taką odległość? — Draco uniósł brew.  
>— Jestem w tym dobry. Tak jak w paru innych rzeczach. — Chłopak uśmiechnął się z błyskiem w oku. — Może innym razem.<br>— Może — mruknął Draco i spojrzał na zegarek. — Merlinie, jestem spóźniony!  
>Wstał i skierował się do łazienki, mijając chłopaka i starannie zamykając za sobą drzwi. Miał dziś nadzwyczajne spotkanie zarządu, powinien być w biurze za dziesięć minut.<br>— Trafisz sam do wyjścia? — rzucił jeszcze przez drzwi i nie czekając na odpowiedź wszedł pod prysznic. Nie mógł sobie teraz pozwolić na rozpraszanie. Nawet tak przyjemne, jak ciało tego dzieciaka.

0o0

— Draco. — W biurze przywitała go Pansy, trzymając w ręce gruby segregator oraz kubek jego ulubionej kawy. — Raporty, o które prosiłeś.  
>— Jak zawsze przygotowana. — Uśmiechnął się do niej. Była nieocenioną asystentką. Nigdy nie żałował, że zabrał ją ze sobą.<br>— Mam świetny przykład. — Odwzajemniła uśmiech.  
>— Chłopcy gotowi?<br>— W sali konferencyjnej — potwierdziła. — Czekają tylko na ciebie.  
>Kiedy wszedł, zrozumiał, że bez niego naprawdę, niczego by nie postanowili. Nie żeby to była dla niego jakaś nowość, nie bez przyczyny to on od kilku lat był szefem Magicznego Departamentu Finansów na Wall Street. Ale, <em>doprawdy<em>, kolędy i opychanie się pierniczkami? Nazywanie ich chłopcami, choć większość z nich była sporo starsza od niego, stawała się coraz bardziej uzasadniona.  
>— Stabburn, dowiedziałeś się, kto zaproponował Magic Claudron wyższą cenę za ich akcje?<br>— Słucham? — Mężczyzna w średnim wieku podskoczył na swoim krześle i ze zmieszaniem poprawił okulary.  
>— O czym tak dumasz? — zapytał surowo Draco.<br>— Przepraszam, o dzieciach i Meg, wiesz dziś jest Wigilia, Draco…  
>— Owszem i to właśnie <em>dziś<em> podpiszemy najlepszą umowę tego roku, która pozwoli ci zabrać _dzieci_ na wymarzone wakacje w przyszłym sezonie. Czy to cię nie interesuje?  
>— Oczywiście, że interesuje. — Mężczyzna wyprostował się, sygnalizując, że jest gotowy do pracy.<br>Draco powiódł spojrzeniem po całej sali.  
>— Wiem, że jest Wigilia, ale musicie wziąć się w garść i sfinalizować razem ze mną tę umowę. Myślicie, że ja mam ochotę dzisiaj tutaj być?<br>— Cóż, właściwie… pewnie tak — odparł Stabburn z przewrotnym uśmieszkiem.  
>Draco również pozwolił sobie na mały uśmiech.<br>— Może masz rację. Ale już wkrótce, wszyscy będziecie mi za to dziękować!

Draco został w biurze do wieczora, sprawdzając wszystkie papiery i przygotowując niezbędne dokumenty. Obserwował jak kolejni pracownicy opuszczali w pośpiechu budynek departamentu, dzwoniąc do swoich rodzin i usiłując utrzymać w jednej ręce wszystkie świąteczne paczki. Pansy stanęła w progu jego gabinetu i zastukała w drzwi.  
>— Nie wychodzisz? Dochodzi ósma, zaraz zamkną twój ulubiony sklep z sałatkami.<br>— Tak, właśnie kończę — odparł i widząc, że trzyma coś w ręce, zapytał: — Masz coś dla mnie?  
>— Owszem. Fiukała pani Oldschool z działu wysyłek Madam Malkin. Powiedziała, że zamówienie zostało wysłane.<br>— Czyżby moje szaty? — Draco spojrzał na nią zadowolony. Właściwie wszystkie swoje ubrania zamawiał w Londynie. To była jedyna rzecz, która wciąż łączyła go z ojczyzną.  
>— Na to wygląda.<br>Pansy wciąż stała w progu.  
>— Coś jeszcze? — zainteresował się Draco. — Twoja świąteczna premia czeka już na ciebie na twoim koncie.<br>— Wiem, zdążyłam już nawet wydać jej część. — Uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie.  
>— Na co? — zapytał z rozbawieniem.<br>— Takie tam, babskie sprawy. — Machnęła lekceważąco ręką.  
>— No dobrze, o co więc chodzi?<br>— Potter.  
>— Co: Potter? — Zmarszczył brwi.<br>— Zafiukał w czasie konferencji. Nie chciałam cię denerwować, wolałam poczekać, aż umowa będzie podpisana i wszyscy sobie pójdą.  
>— Słusznie. Naprawdę zasługujesz na swoją skandalicznie wysoką pensję — pochwalił ją. —Zresztą nie wyobrażam sobie, o czym miałbym z nim rozmawiać.<br>Pansy spojrzała na niego wymownie. Znała jego przeszłość zbyt dobrze, by mógł ją zbyć.  
>— Zostawił adres, pod którym się zatrzymał. Może chciałbyś…<br>— Nie — uciął Draco. — Zostawiłem to wszystko daleko za sobą. Jestem nowym człowiekiem i bardzo mi się podoba to kim i gdzie teraz jestem. Nie ma sensu wracać do przeszłości.  
>— Gdybyś jednak zmienił zdanie… — Pansy wyciągnęła w jego stronę skrawek pergaminu, na którym zanotowany był adres hotelu.<br>— Nie zmienię — westchnął, ale dla świętego spokoju wetknął pergamin do swojego terminarza. — Chyba będę się zbierał, bo nie dostanę swojej wigilijnej sałatki — oświadczył z przekąsem, zamykając księgę rachunkową, którą przeglądał. — Nie zapomnij zwołać specjalnego zebrania na pojutrze. Nie mamy czasu do stracenia przed nowym rokiem.  
>— Nigdy nie zapominam o takich sprawach — zauważyła. — Wesołych świąt, Draco.<br>— Wesołych świąt, Pansy.

0o0

Nowy Jork o tej porze naprawdę wyglądał pięknie, niemal bajkowo. Draco szedł opustoszałą Pearl Street wśród wirujących leniwie płatków śniegu i myślał, że być może rzeczywiście święta mają w sobie odrobinę magii. On jednak miał ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. Finalizował międzynarodowe umowy, obracał akcjami wpływowych czarodziejskich korporacji, dowodził sztabem ludzi. Naprawdę był _kimś_. Niczego nie żałował.  
>Do sklepu <em>Angel<em> wszedł wciąż w radosnej zadumie nad swoimi osiągnięciami i skierował się do lodówki z sałatkami. Właśnie miał podejść do kasy z wybranymi produktami, gdy, jakby dosłownie znikąd, pojawił się tam czarnoskóry mężczyzna w zniszczonej skórzanej kurtce i czapce z daszkiem.  
>— Hej, Ed. Mam los na loterii. Zwycięski. Odkup go ode mnie za stówę, a nieźle na tym zarobisz — zaproponował, ostentacyjnie żując gumę.<br>— Nie skupuję losów — odparł sprzedawca.  
>— Zastanów się, gwarantuję, że jest dobry. Zarobisz na tym drugie tyle.<br>— To sklep spożywczy, nie lombard — burknął mężczyzna za ladą.  
>Odpowiedź nie przypadła do gustu właścicielowi losu.<br>— Może teraz to przemyślisz! — Gwałtownym ruchem przystawił mu różdżkę do gardła. — I jak moja oferta? Nadal nieatrakcyjna?  
>— Przepraszam, może mógłbym rozwiązać ten problem? — odezwał się Draco, nieoczekiwanie dla samego siebie.<br>— Trzymaj się z daleka! — warknął napastnik w jego stronę. — Żaden białas nie będzie mi tu zgrywał bohatera.  
>— Chciałem tylko zaproponować interes, na którym każdy z nas by zarobił — wyjaśnił spokojnie.<br>— Jedynym, co możesz zarobić to klątwa — odparował mężczyzna, po czym zwrócił się znów do sprzedawcy. — Wyskakuj z kasy, albo…  
>— Dam ci dwie stówy. Ty dostaniesz to, czego potrzebujesz, a ja sprzedam los tam, gdzie docenią jego wartość i też na tym zarobię. Co ty na to? — Tym razem Draco złożył bardziej konkretną propozycję.<br>Napastnik spojrzał na niego z nagłym zainteresowaniem, lustrując go od stóp do głów.  
>— Eleganick jesteś, co?<br>— Proszę, oto pieniądze — odpowiedział Draco, ignorując uwagę i wręczając mężczyźnie dwa banknoty. Ten podał mu los i nieoczekiwanie wziął go pod ramię.  
>— Świetnie, Draco. Chodźmy zatem. A ty, Ed, jesteś frajer! Miałeś szansę.<br>Draco zdążył jeszcze rzucić na ladę należność za swoje sałatki, po czym kompletnie oszołomiony dał się wyprowadzić na ulicę.  
>— Skąd znasz moje imię? — zapytał podejrzliwie.<br>— Wszystkich tak nazywam. — Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami.  
>— <em>Draco<em>? — powtórzył z niedowierzaniem. Nigdy w życiu nie poznał nikogo o takim imieniu. Kim był ten gość?  
>— Miło się robiło z tobą interesy — odparł mężczyzna i ruszył przed siebie.<br>— Hej! — krzyknął za nim Draco. — Hej, poczekaj…  
>— Coś nie tak?<br>— Nie, po prostu… Wiesz, nie powinieneś tak wymachiwać różdżką na prawo i lewo. Kiedyś komuś może stać się krzywda, a ty będziesz później tego żałował.  
>— Chyba nie mówisz poważnie!<br>— Na pewno można znaleźć jakąś pomoc, stworzyć ci jakieś szanse…  
>— Czekaj, czy ty właśnie próbujesz mnie uratować? — Mężczyzna roześmiał się na całe gardło i Draco poczuł się nieswojo. Oto co święta robiły z ludźmi, narażały ich na niepotrzebną śmieszność. — O rany, ten gość myśli, że potrzebuje ratunku!<br>— _Każdy_ czegoś potrzebuje — odparł Draco nieco urażony. Nie lubił, gdy ludzie się z niego śmiali. Kimkolwiek byli.  
>— Tak? — Mężczyzna nagle spoważniał. — A czego ty potrzebujesz, Draco?<br>— Ja? — zdziwił się.  
>— Tak. Przecież powiedziałeś, że każdy czegoś potrzebuje.<br>— Ja akurat mam już wszystko.  
>— Łał. To musi być niesamowite, być tobą.<br>— Widzisz to wszystko nie jest aż takie trudne, jak się wydaje. Ludzie mogą się zmienić, a ciężka praca… — Draco sam nie rozumiał, co w niego wstąpiło.  
>Mężczyzna znów zaczął się śmiać.<br>— Coraz bardziej zaczyna mi się to podobać. Tylko pamiętaj, sam jesteś sobie winny. Prosiłeś się o to.  
>— O co? — zawołał zdezorientowany Draco za mężczyzną, który właśnie w tej chwili ponownie zaczął odchodzić.<br>— Wesołych świąt! — Usłyszał jednak tylko w odpowiedzi i został na ulicy sam.

0o0

_25 grudnia 2011r, Londyn_

Kiedy następnego ranka Draco otworzył oczy, miał wrażenie, jakby wciąż był środek nocy. Nadal był zmęczony, jednak rażące go słońce wskazywało na to, że jest już pełnia dnia. Tylko ten widok za oknem, jakiś dziwny… więc to chyba w dalszym ciągu jednak sen. Właśnie miał się rozejrzeć dookoła, lubił sny, w których miał świadomość, że są tylko snami, kiedy poczuł _to_. Dziwny ciężar na swoim brzuchu. Kiedy skierował tam spojrzenie, zobaczył czarne, zmierzwione włosy rozrzucone na swojej skórze. Ktoś na nim leżał! Ktoś, kogo nie przypominał sobie, by zabierał do łóżka wczorajszego wieczoru! Spróbował się poruszyć, ale leżący na nim mężczyzna był zbyt ciężki, a on sam znajdował się w niedogodnej pozycji, by go zrzucić.  
>— Ej, Draco, jeszcze pięć minut. Są święta — mruknął mężczyzna i Draco poczuł, że serce mu przyśpiesza. Znał ten głos!<br>— Potter? — zapytał z niedowierzaniem. Czyżby jednak wczoraj skorzystał z adresu, który zostawiła mu Pansy, a potem upił się do nieprzytomności i spędził noc z Potterem? To nie miało żadnego sensu. On się nie upijał. Miał klasę.  
>— Uwielbiam twoje czułe rzucanie nazwiskami w świąteczny poranek. — Potter pocałował go w brzuch i Draco poczuł dziwne mrowienie w dolnych jego partiach. — Ale powinno być Potter-Malfoy gwoli ścisłości.<br>— Potter-Ma-_co_? — zawołał Draco i odruchowo poderwał swoją prawą dłoń do lini wzroku. Na palcu wskazującym, jak gdyby nigdy nic, znajdowała się złota, tradycyjna obrączka. — Salazarze. O, Boże. O, nie. POBRALIŚMY SIĘ?  
>Potter zachichotał i uniósł głowę, spoglądając na niego swoimi zielonymi, ogromnymi oczami, które były dokładnie takie, jakimi Draco je zapamiętał.<br>— Kocham cię, wiesz? — oświadczył z uśmiechem. — Jedenaście lat, a ty wciąż potrafisz sprawić, że czuję się, jakby to był nasz pierwszy wspólny poranek.  
>Draco, chciał właśnie odpowiedzieć: <em>Potter, co ty pierdolisz, jakie jedenaście lat, do kurwy nędzy?<em>, ale zamarł z otwartymi ustami, kiedy do pokoju wpadła dwójka dzieci. Rozczochrana brunetka, wypisz wymaluj Potter oraz jasnowłosy, drobniutki chłopczyk, który również kogoś mu przypominał. Bachory z głośnym krzykiem wskoczyły na łóżko.  
>— Taaaaaaataaaaaaaa!<br>— Pada śnieg, pada śnieg, dzwonią dzwonki sań…  
>— Morgano, mamy <em>dzieci<em>? — jęknął.  
>Potter ponownie zachichotał, a kiedy materac zaczął rytmicznie podrygiwać, w skutek dzikich podskoków dzieciaków, Draco nagle z wielką wyrazistością poczuł, że zaraz zwymiotuje i zerwał się z pościeli.<br>— Draco, błagam zrób mi kawę! — zawołał za nim Potter, z dwójką dzieci skaczącą teraz już po nim w najlepsze. Ale on jeszcze nie oszalał. Nie zamierzał go słuchać. Coś tu było cholernie nie tak, a on miał zamiar się dowiedzieć co to było. _Natychmiast._

0o0

Pojechał prosto do Biura Świstoklików i wykupił pierwszy wolny do Nowego Jorku. Godzinę później był już pod swoim apartamentowcem i choć czuł się fatalnie, zaczynał odzyskiwać grunt pod nogami. Zaraz przyjdzie do domu, zrobi sobie gorącą kąpiel, a potem porządnie się wyśpi i wszystko będzie w porządku.  
>— Boże, Tony, jak dobrze cię widzieć! — przywitał radośnie odźwiernego.<br>— Przepraszam bardzo, ale wstęp jest tylko dla mieszkańców i gości. — Zatrzymał go mężczyzna.  
>— Słucham? O czym ty mówisz? — Draco spojrzał na niego jak na wariata.<br>— Nie przesłyszałeś się, kolego. — Mężczyzna zmierzył go nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem, a Draco w końcu zdał sobie sprawę, że ma nas sobie jakąś domową szatę kiepskiej jakości, jest rozczochrany i generalnie prezentuje się potwornie.  
>— Tony, wiem, że wyglądam nieco dziwnie, ale to długa historia. W każdym razie to ja, Draco Malfoy, rezydencja wschodnia B, poznajesz mnie przecież?<br>Tony jednak patrzył na niego, jak na kogoś zupełnie obcego. Na szczęście dla Draco, jego sąsiadka z piętra właśnie wracała z porannego spaceru z psem.  
>— Pani Campbell, Tony chyba dziś źle się czuje — zagadnął ją. — Niech sobie pani wyobrazi, nie chce mnie wpuścić do środka.<br>Kobieta spojrzała na niego z konsternacją, a potem odwróciła się do odźwiernego.  
>— Kim jest ten mężczyzna, Tony? — zapytała nieco przestraszona. Mały chihuahua zawarczał w jego stronę raczej mało przyjaźnie.<br>— Och, dajcie spokój. Co z wami jest dziś nie tak? To jakiś świąteczny żart?  
>— Uspokój się młody człowieku, na pewno są otwarte jakieś schroniska dla bezdomnych, w których mógłbyś się zatrzymać. Nie ma potrzeby się awanturować.<br>— Schroniska? — wrzasnął Draco, czując się kompletnie wyprowadzonym z równowagi. Nigdy w życiu nikt tak go jeszcze nie obraził. — Oszalałaś, kobieto? Jestem najbogatszym mężczyzną w tym budynku. Mam największy apartament i zamierzam do niego wejść. _Teraz_.  
>— Zaraz wezwę aurorów — zagroził mu Tony, zagradzając mu przejście.<br>— Aurorów? To ja zaraz ich wezwę. Nie chcecie mnie wpuścić do mojego własnego domu! To jakiś absurd! Pójdę teraz do biura, ale nie myśl, że puszczę ci to płazem. Pożegnaj się z posadą, Anthony.  
>Niestety sytuacja w biurze okazała się tragicznie podobna. Nikt go nie rozpoznawał, Pansy w ogóle tam nie było, a funkcję szefa, jego funkcję, przejął ten przeciętniak Colin Stabburn. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że jego wydział był praktycznie zamknięty z powodu świąt, co nigdy nie zdarzało się za jego kadencji. To był jakiś koszmar! Nawet nie wiedział, co powinien z sobą teraz począć. Zaczynał mieć obawy, że ktoś potraktował go jakąś paskudną klątwą, albo podał jakiś nietypowy eliksir. Powinien zgłosić się do szpitala. Tak, zdecydowanie, właśnie to musi zrobić.<br>— Witaj, Draco — jego rozmyślania przerwał znajomy głos.  
>Draco odwrócił się i ku swojemu zaskoczeniu zobaczył mężczyznę od losu. Albo raczej kogoś do niego bardzo podobnego, bo ten zamiast wyświechtanej kurtki i czapki z daszkiem, miał na sobie elegancki garnitur.<br>— To ty? — zapytał jednak podejrzliwie.  
>— Oczywiście. — Uśmiechnął się mężczyzna. — I jak podoba ci się dzisiejszy dzień? W sam raz na spacer, prawda?<br>— Chyba na avadę w plecy — mruknął Draco.  
>— Słuchaj, wiem, że to dla ciebie bardzo dziwne, może nawet jesteś w szoku, ale przejdź się ze mną, a ja postaram się wszystko wytłumaczyć. W porządku?<br>Draco przez chwilę starał się to wszystko zanalizować, ale w końcu stwierdził, że propozycja wysłuchania _jakichkolwiek_ wyjaśnień jest bardzo kusząca. Najwyraźniej czarnoskóry mężczyzna miał coś wspólnego z tym, co przydarzyło mu się dziś rano.  
>— Co się tu, do diabła, dzieje? — zapytał z większą wrogością niż planował.<br>— Spokojnie. Oddychaj — poradził mu mężczyzna. — To normalne, że trochę się denerwujesz. Wiele razy widziałem, jak ludzie nawet wymiotowali od tych wszystkich nowości.  
>— O czym ty, do cholery mówisz? Co tu jest grane? — zawołał Draco, coraz bardziej zdenerwowany.<br>— Postaraj się tak nie unosić, dobrze? W końcu to ty jesteś za to wszystko odpowiedzialny.  
>— Ja? Czyś ty oszalał?<br>— Ciszej, ludzie się za nami oglądają.  
>— Mam gdzieś ludzi! Jak możesz mi wmawiać, że z własnej woli, wywróciłem swoje życie do góry nogami?<br>— _Mam wszystko, czego potrzebuję_, przypomina ci to coś? Ostrzegałem cię.  
>— Chcesz powiedzieć, że to wszystko spotyka mnie, bo poczułeś, że się wywyższam? — Draco miał ochotę potraktować mężczyznę jakąś wybitnie paskudną klątwą.<br>— Oddychaj, Draco.  
>— Jeszcze chwila i ty nigdy już nie nabierzesz powietrza w płuca — syknął.<br>— Pamiętaj, co jeszcze wczoraj sam mówiłeś o wymachiwaniu różdżką, Draco — mężczyzna skarcił go niczym małego dzieciaka, po czym dodał już innym tonem: — To, co zrobiłeś wczoraj w sklepie, było dobre. Bardzo. Ktoś był naprawdę pod wrażeniem i…  
>— Powiedz mi, do kurwy nędzy, co jest tutaj grane! Ale normalnie, po angielsku, bez tego pierdolenia, którego nie rozumiem.<br>— To jest _iskierka_, Draco.  
>— Iskierka? Iskierka <em>czego<em>?  
>— Sam się domyśl. Masz dużo czasu.<br>— Jak dużo czasu?  
>— Tyle, ile będzie trzeba. Biorąc pod uwagę twój trudny charakter, to może trochę potrwać.<br>— To jakiś absurd! Chce moje życie z powrotem! Ile mam ci zapłacić, co?  
>Mężczyzna roześmiał się.<br>— To tak nie działa, przykro mi.  
>— Każdy ma swoją cenę.<br>— Musisz sam zrozumieć, o co w tym chodzi.  
>— Zaraz oszaleję! — Czerwone plamy wściekłości, zaczęły tańczyć Draco przed oczami.<br>— To samo do ciebie przyjdzie. — Mężczyzna nadal był wkurwiająco spokojny.  
>— Nie mam teraz na to czasu!<br>— Jak już wspominałem, masz dużo czasu. — Mężczyzna sięgnął do marynarki i wyjął małe zawiniątko. — To dla ciebie.  
>— Co to jest? — Draco przyjrzał się mu podejrzliwie, ale odwinął paczuszkę w nadziei, że znajdzie w niej coś, co pomoże mu wybrnąć z tej sytuacji. — Dzwoneczek? Dajesz mi cholerny dzwoneczek?<br>— Teraz musisz już iść.  
>— Nie mam dokąd iść! — wrzasnął sfrustrowany Draco. — Nie zostawisz mnie tak, to wszystko twoja wina! Musisz coś wymyślić i…<br>Jednak zanim zdążył cokolwiek jeszcze powiedzieć, mężczyzna aportował się z cichym trzaskiem, zostawiając Draco z małym, złotym dzwoneczkiem w dłoni.


	2. 2

**A oto część druga. Dedykacja wędruje do Voldemortis, z okazji urodzin (prezent zaległy), a za betę dziękuję Aevenien:*  
><strong>

**2**

Nie miał wyboru, jeśli nie chciał spędzić Bożego Narodzenia na ulicy, musiał wrócić do Londynu. To był jakiś absurd! W jego prawdziwym świecie Malfoy Manor zostało sprzedane, matka przeprowadziła się do Francji, a ojciec siedział w Azkabanie. Jakoś nie uśmiechało mu się sprawdzać, jak jest w _tej_ rzeczywistości. Dlatego skierował swoje kroki do domu, który dzielił z Potterem.  
>— Zdajesz sobie sprawę, co właściwie zrobiłeś? — zaatakował go Harry niemal od progu, rzucając mu pełne wzburzenia spojrzenie. — Wychodzisz z domu o ósmej rano w <em>Boże Narodzenie<em>, nie mówisz dokąd ani po co i nie ma cię przez najbliższe parę godzin! Zaalarmowałem wszystkich naszych przyjaciół, nikt nie miał od ciebie żadnych wieści i właśnie zacząłem się zastanawiać nad odwiedzeniem Świętego Munga i zawiadomieniem aurorów. Odchodziłem od zmysłów. Jaki mężczyzna zostawia swoją rodzinę w święta i wychodzi, nikomu nic nie mówiąc? Kto tak robi, Draco? — Potter coraz bardziej się rozkręcał.  
>— Możesz przestać na mnie wrzeszczeć? — zapytał nieprzyjemnym tonem Draco. Nie będzie sobie pozwalał na takie traktowanie.<br>Potter spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.  
>— Gdzie byłeś? — zapytał już jednak spokojniej. Lodowate spojrzenie Malfoyów zawsze działało.<br>— W Nowym Jorku.  
>— W <em>Stanach<em>?  
>— Z tego, co mi wiadomo, właśnie tam znajduje się Nowy Jork.<br>— Pogięło cię? Dlaczego miałbyś się tam wybrać?  
>— Bo tam właśnie mieszkam — odparł Draco z coraz większą frustracją.<br>— Przestań! — Potter rzucił mu wściekłe spojrzenie.  
>— Nic nie rozumiesz. Obudziłem się tutaj dzisiaj rano. I to jest bardzo dziwne, ponieważ… to nie jest <em>mój<em> dom. To nie są moje dzieci, a ja nie jestem ich ojcem. A ty… ty nie jesteś moim mężem.  
>— Wiesz co, Draco? Tym razem to nie jest zabawne, bo jestem na ciebie wkurzony. Naprawdę wkurzony.<br>Draco poczuł, że nie wytrzyma tego ani chwili dłużej. Wyciągnął z kieszeni szaty dzwoneczek i zaczął nim dzwonić. Może ten czarnoskóry diabeł, który go w to wpakował, w końcu zmądrzeje i go stąd zabierze.  
>Niestety nic się nie stało, poza tym, że Potter zaczął patrzeć na niego, jak na wariata.<br>— Co to? — Do pokoju wleciała dziewczynka na dziecięcej miotełce i teraz zataczała wokół niego kółko, sięgając jednocześnie po dzwonek. — Fajne. Dzięki, tato.  
>— To moje — zaprotestował słabo Draco.<br>— Lily, przeleć się do salonu — poprosił Potter.  
>— Zabrała mi mój dzwonek! — Draco wbił wściekłe spojrzenie w Pottera. Jego dziecko zabrało mu być może jedyną drogę ucieczki z tego domu wariatów. Powinien jakoś zareagować. Ale Potter z rezygnacją pokręcił tylko głową.<br>— Wszystko cię ominęło — powiedział z żalem. — Śniadanie, prezenty… Spędziłeś tyle godzin wybierając, a potem czyszcząc i polerując miotłę dla Lily, a nawet nie widziałeś jej miny, gdy ją odpakowała. Przegapiłeś całe święta, Draco…  
>Potter patrzył na niego z takim wyrzutem, że choć przecież to wszystko nie było jego winą, poczuł się autentycznie głupio.<br>— Przepraszam, w porządku? — burknął, choć zabrzmiało to bardziej wojowniczo niż pojednawczo.  
>Potter westchnął ciężko.<br>— Na szczęście nic się nie stało. Tobie nic nie jest, dzieci też mają się dobrze, to najważniejsze. Nie mamy teraz czasu, trzeba się przygotować na przyjęcie, a ty z całą pewnością musisz się przebrać.  
>— Przyjęcie? Jakie przyjęcie? — zawołał.<br>— Gwiazdkowe przyjęcie u Rona i Hermiony. Jak zawsze, Draco — odparł zmęczonym głosem Potter.  
>— Nigdzie nie idę! — zaprotestował gorąco. W całym tym nieszczęściu brakowało mu jeszcze Weasleyów!<br>— Wiesz co? Mam cię gdzieś — warknął Potter, który najwyraźniej stracił cierpliwość. — Zaraz zafiukam do Molly.  
>— Molly? — powtórzył Draco podejrzliwie.<br>— Tak, do Molly. Nie musi zabierać dzieciaków do Nory, skoro ty z nimi zostaniesz.  
>Draco poczuł przypływ paniki na myśl, że musiałby sam zająć się dwójką obcych bachorów.<br>— Będę gotowy za dziesięć minut — wycedził i ruszył na poszukiwania swojej szafy. Niestety to, co w niej zobaczył, bynajmniej nie ukoiło jego nerwów. Żegnajcie cudownie skrojone szaty od najlepszych krawców Madame Malkin. Żegnaj wspaniała atłasowa bielizno. Żegnaj…  
>— Salazarze, to okropne — jęknął żałośnie i zorientował się, że ktoś mu się przygląda. Odwrócił głowę i zobaczył Lily wpatrującą się w niego z mieszaniną strachu i ciekawości. Nazywała się Lily… To zapewne po matce Pottera. Urocze. Braciszek powinien nazywać się Lucjusz i szczęśliwa rodzinka w komplecie.<br>Dziewczynka najwyraźniej przestraszona jego miną, uciekła bez słowa. Po chwili usłyszał tupot jej bosych stóp na schodach.

Przyjęcie, cóż za niespodzianka, okazało się katastrofą. Na dobry początek poczęstował się szklaneczką whisky, żeby chociaż trochę się rozluźnić. Kiedy jednak upił pierwszy łyk, niemal się udławił, tak bardzo trunek różnił się jakością od tego, co przywykł pijać w zaciszu swojego eleganckiego biura. Następne przyszły mu już jednak nieco łatwiej. Potrzebował alkoholu, a choć ten smakował podle, zawartość procentową miał z pewnością wystarczającą.  
>Następnie został wmanewrowany w rozmowę z Wiewiórem i jego kumplami na temat sezonowych rozgrywek Quidditcha.<br>— I w ten sposób Armaty z Chudley zdobędą mistrzostwo, prawda Draco? — zakończył swój przydługi wywód Weasley, spoglądając na niego przyjaźnie, od czego Draco zrobiło się niedobrze.  
>— Salazarze, oni są do dupy — mruknął zdegustowany i w tym momencie jego trzej rozmówcy zamilkli, wbijając w niego wstrząśnięte spojrzenia. Świetnie. Od początku wiedział, że nie powinien tu przychodzić! Mężczyźni patrzyli na niego wyczekująco, więc dla świętego spokoju musiał coś powiedzieć. — Oczywiście ten sezon jest wyjątkowy — sprostował, co najwyraźniej ich uspokoiło.<br>Uwolnił się od ich towarzystwa, tylko po to, żeby wpaść w szpony Bliźniaków-Strzeż-Się-Weasley. Draco do dziś miał traumę po tym, jak na piątym roku dolali mu czegoś do kawy, dzięki czemu przez tydzień nie wychodził z dormitorium walcząc z różową trwałą _nie tylko_ na swojej głowie. Samo przebywanie w zasięgu ich wzroku było potencjalnie niebezpieczne.  
>— I jak tam nowy model Mistrali? — zagadnął go jeden z nich.<br>— Słucham? — Miał mgliste pojęcie, że mężczyzna pyta go o miotłę wyścigową. Odkąd mieszkał w Stanach, przestał interesować się Quidditchem. Nie dlatego, że znudził mu się ten sport. Po prostu nie miał na to czasu. Zajął się swoją karierą, budowaniem pozycji i zaufania, czasem pracował nawet po czternaście godzin dziennie. W jego nowym życiu nie było miejsca na przyjemności.  
>— Och, nie musisz robić z tego takiej tajemnicy! Nikomu nie powiemy. Widziałem, jak tuż przed świętami dostałeś transport z Francji. To Mistrale, prawda?<br>— Cóż, tak — przytaknął Draco dla świętego spokoju, choć nie miał pojęcia, o co chodzi.  
>— Ja tam w dalszym ciągu wolę Terrale. Są takie lekkie i zwrotne. Nie uważasz, że są lepsze, Draco?<br>Terrale były produkcji amerykańskiej i przynajmniej o tym Draco coś wiedział. To znaczy przeleciał się na jednym z nich raz czy dwa.  
>— Rzeczywiście są zwrotne, a przy tym klasyczne — potwierdził.<br>George spojrzał z satysfakcją na Freda. Albo to Fred spojrzał na George'a. Co za różnica!  
>Draco zamierzał właśnie poszukać Pottera i wymusić na nim opuszczenie tej żałosnej imprezy, kiedy ktoś na niego wpadł.<br>— Blaise? — zawołał ze zdziwieniem. — A co ty tutaj robisz?  
>— No już, dobra — prychnął jego dawny przyjaciel. Slazarze nie widział go od jedenastu lat! — Tradycyjny żarcik na temat mojej odrażającej przyjaźni z Ronem zaliczony. — Blaise przewrócił oczami. — Pomyślałby kto, że masz prawo robić mi takie uwagi, żonko Pottera.<br>— Hej, licz się ze słowami! — warknął Draco, a Blaise jedynie zachichotał w odpowiedzi. Salazarze, Zabini przyjaźnił się z Wiewiórem?  
>— Świetnie wyglądasz — zauważył w końcu Draco, chcąc zmienić temat. Przyjaciel prezentował się naprawdę nieźle. Wydawał się wyższy, ale to pewnie dlatego, że najwyraźniej stracił trochę na wadzę i wysmuklał. Włosy też wyglądały jakoś inaczej.<br>Blaise uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem, ale zaraz rzucił mu krytyczne spojdzenie.  
>— Niestety nie mogę powiedzieć tego samego o tobie. Dobrze się czujesz? — zapytał z troską.<br>— Ostatnio nienajlepiej — mruknął Draco, co było absolutną prawdą. Daleko mu było do jego szczytowej formy.  
>— Ostatnio… — Blaise znacząco zwiesił głos. — Jakieś problemy w raju? Bo wiesz, jakbyś potrzebował pocieszenia…<br>— Dam ci znać — odparł Draco, uśmiechając się z przymusem.  
>— Zawsze tak mówisz! — prychnął Blaise. — Już dawno pogodziłem się z tym, że nie mam szans z Potterem.<br>Do domu, Salazarze, jak on chciał wrócić do domu! I to nie tego z dwójką rozwrzeszczanych bachorów…  
>— Draco, chyba czas na nas. — Potter zmaterializował się u jego boku i Draco miał niejasne przeczucie, że mogło chodzić o Zabiniego, co, mimo całej tej porąbanej sytuacji, wzbudziło w nim iskierkę rozbawienia.<p>

Draco brał prysznic najdłużej, jak się dało, licząc na to, że gdy skończy, Potter będzie już spał. Nie zawiódł się. Kiedy wyszedł z łazienki Harry oddychał równomiernie, owinięty szczelnie kołdrą. Draco odetchnął z ulgą i najdelikatniej, jak się dało, wsunął się obok niego do łóżka.  
>Położenie się obok Pottera było dziwne. Po wszystkich tych latach, kiedy starał się o nim nie pamiętać… po wszystkich tych latach, kiedy z powodzeniem o nim zapomniał! Teraz, jak gdyby nigdy nic, znów leżał centymetry od niego, wyraźnie czując jego ciepło, słysząc jego oddech… Wystarczyło tylko sięgnąć i… Czuł się w najwyższej mierze niezręcznie, ale też… sam nie wiedział, jak to określić. Jego serce tłukło się dziko i Draco miał wrażenie, że ten hałas zaraz obudzi Pottera. Mężczyzna jednak w dalszym ciągu oddychał spokojnie, niczego nie świadomy. Po chwili mruknął coś przez sen, poruszył się i przysunął do Draco, jakby wyczuwając w końcu jego obecność i przerzucając rękę przez jego klatkę piersiową. Draco zesztywniał. W przypływie paniki zamknął oczy, próbując pamiętać, że ma oddychać. Po krótkiej walce ze swoją świadomością rozluźnił się. To w gruncie rzeczy nie było złe. Nie było obce. Tak łatwo było sobie przypomnieć… Zasnął szybciej niż oczekiwał.<p>

Rano obudził go jakiś potworny dźwięk. Otworzył oczy, ale łóżko było, ku jego niewypowiedzianej uldze, puste. Natychmiast sięgnął po drugą poduszkę i nakrył nią głowę.  
>— O, widzę, że wreszcie się obudziłeś! — Głos Pottera doszedł go z oddali. — Wstawaj, Scorpius płacze.<br>— Kto? — Draco usiadł na łóżku.  
>— Nie zgrywaj się, Draco. — Potter przewrócił oczami. — Wiesz, że dziś twoja kolej.<br>— Kolej na co? — zapytał Draco, mając coraz gorsze przeczucia.  
>— Jestem już spóźniony. Za dziesięć minut powinienem być w Biurze Aurorów. Zrób śniadanie i zabierz Scorpa do żłobka, a Lily do przedszkola.<br>— Nadal jesteś aurorem — zauważył Draco.  
>— Tak i <em>nadal<em> chcę nim być, dlatego zajmij się dziećmi. Scorpiusowi trzeba zmienić pieluchę, nie rób takiej miny, jakbyś miał to zrobić po raz pierwszy w życiu. Nie ze mną te numery.  
>— Kiedy właśnie ja mam to zrobić <em>po raz pierwszy w życiu<em>! — warknął Draco, ale Pottera już nie było.  
>Nieszczęśliwy powlókł się wiec do dziecinnego pokoju, kierowany przez coraz bardziej donośny płacz dziecka. Scorpius… gdzieś na dnie świadomości miał przeczucie, że to on wybrał imię dla chłopca wedle rodzinnej tradycji Malfoyów. A właściwie Blacków, gwoli ścisłości. Już prawie miał się uśmiechnąć, gdy nieprzyjemny zapach, panujący w pokoiku cofnął go aż za próg.<br>— Merlinie, co za fetor!  
>Chłopiec nadal płakał, a dziewczynka siedziała na łóżku i przyglądała mu się uważnie. Scorpius i Lily. Jego dzieci. Dzieci <em>jego i Pottera<em>. Co za absurd!  
>W końcu jednak przełamał niechęć i bardzo ostrożnie, jakby obawiając się, że w każdej chwili może oberwać łajnobombą, wszedł do pokoju. Scorpius na jego widok przestał płakać i uśmiechnął się radośnie. Gdyby nie ten okropny smród, Draco może nawet też by się uśmiechnął. Jednak zamiast tego spoglądał złowrogo na białą pieluchę w niebieskie znicze. Nie miał pojęcia, jak się za to zabrać. Lily wciąż obserwowała go ze swojego łóżka z lekko przekrzywioną główką.<br>No dobrze, raz się żyje. Musi to zrobić i mieć wreszcie za sobą! Dwoma gwałtownymi ruchami odkleił znajdujące się po bokach przylepce i aż krzyknął z przerażenia, gdy potworny zapach zaatakował go ze zdwojoną siłą. Odwrócił z obrzydzeniem głowę, napotykając coraz bardziej zaintrygowane spojrzenie swojej córeczki, która bez słowa wskazała mu plastikowy kosz. Widać tam miał wrzucić to śmierdzące cholerstwo. Ujął je w dwa palce i z największą odrazą wrzucił do pojemnika, wracając wzrokiem do Lily. Dziewczynka, nadal milcząc, wskazała mu opakowanie czystych pieluszek i chusteczki. Z największym trudem dokończył tę skomplikowaną czynność, jaką było przebranie dzieciaka i odetchnął z ulgą. Scorpius zaczął gaworzyć radośnie, wyraźnie zadowolony.  
>— Nie jesteś moim prawdziwym tatą, prawda? — zapytała tymczasem Lily ze smutkiem.<br>— Nie, nie jestem. — Draco uśmiechnął się z prawdziwą ulgą. Wreszcie ktoś to zrozumiał! — Mieszkam w Stanach, pracuję na Wall Street i mam luksusowy apartament. To nie jest moje życie. To tylko iskierka — wyrzucił z siebie.  
>— A gdzie jest mój prawdziwy tata? — Dziewczynka była coraz bardziej zmartwiona.<br>Draco poczuł się niezręcznie i uświadomił sobie, że nie może w ten sposób rozmawiać z małym dzieckiem.  
>— Nie wiem. Ale nie martw się. Gdziekolwiek jest, bardzo cię kocha i na pewno wkrótce wróci.<br>Lily powoli zsunęła się z łóżka i podeszła do niego ostrożnie. Nie spuszczając go z oczu przysunęła sobie małe krzesełko i weszła na nie, wyciągając rączki w jego stronę. Odruchowo pochylił się do niej, a ona dotknęła jego twarzy. Policzków, nosa, włosów. Bardzo delikatnie i bardzo powoli. To było osobliwe, czuć te małe rączki na swojej skórze.  
>— Niezła robota — oceniła w końcu.<br>— Czyja?  
>— Kosmitów — wyjaśniła. — Wyglądasz zupełnie jak on.<br>— Dzięki — mruknął Draco, a widząc minę małej spróbował zażartować: — A może jednak trochę lepiej, co?  
>Niestety Lily nie chwyciła jego dowcipu i jej usta wygięły się w podkówkę. Och, nie, tylko nie to!<br>— Nie będziesz płakać, prawda? — zapytał z obawą. — Zupełnie nie wiem, co robić z płaczącymi dziewczynkami.  
>Lily zacisnęła wargi, najwyraźniej starając się być dzielna.<br>— Lubisz w ogóle dzieci? — zapytała cichutko.  
>— To zależy jakie. Niektóre tak — odparł Draco ostrożnie. Czuł jakby stąpał po cienkim lodzie, który w każdej chwili może się załamać.<br>— A umiesz robić koktajl czekoladowy? — Lily zapytała już nieco pewniejszym głosem.  
>— Myślę, że z tym jakoś sobie poradzę. — Uśmiechnął się słabo.<br>— A obiecasz, że nie porwiesz mnie i Scorpiusa i nie wsadzisz nam do głowy dziwnych rzeczy?  
>— Oczywiście, że nie. Obiecuję! — Boże, dzieci to mają wyobraźnię!<br>Dziewczynka westchnęła i kiwnęła głową, wyraźnie usatysfakcjonowana odpowiedzią, po czym uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko.  
>— Witaj na ziemi!<p>

Tylko dzięki wskazówkom Lily udało mu się odprowadzić dzieci w odpowiednie miejsca oraz znaleźć swoją nową pracę. Sklep ze sprzętem do Quidditcha! Co za degradacja. Był zwykłym _sprzedawcą_! Gdyby Lucjusz nie żył, zapewne przewracałby się teraz w grobie! Chociaż, kiedy wszedł już do środka, z szacunku, z jakim zwracali się do niego inni pracownicy, wywnioskował, że musiał być jednak właścicielem, co przyniosło mu pewną ulgę. A mała kolekcja naprawdę bardzo drogich mioteł nieco poprawiła humor. Przynajmniej było na czym zawiesić oko. No i teraz pytania bliźniaków Weasley nabierały sensu.  
>Nie bez problemu odnalazł swoje biuro i zaszył się w nim, próbując odreagować ciężki poranek. Jednak wszędobylskie rysunki ich szczęśliwej rodzinki, autorstwa Lily oraz zdjęcie jego i Pottera na honorowym miejscu jakoś nie pomagało. Chociaż, jakby się bliżej przyjrzeć fotografii — Potter usiłował przytulić go do siebie, a on wyrywał się chyba bardziej dla zasady niż z przekonania, usiłując skrzywić się z niesmakiem, co jednak bardziej przypominało uśmiech — naprawdę wyglądali na szczęśliwych. To było dość… niepokojące. Draco nigdy nie pomyślałby, że ich mały <em>romans<em> mógłby się tak skończyć. No dobrze, może raz czy dwa przyszło mu to do głowy, ale _wiedział_, że to przecież nie ma szans. Że on musi robić swoje, a Potter swoje, że ich drogi są zupełnie różne i że, do diabła, zajebisty seks to nie wszystko!  
>Potter ze zdjęcia uśmiechał się do niego z czułą pobłażliwością i przeczył jego myślom.<p>

Wieczorem Draco usadowił się wygodnie na łóżku i z zapamiętaniem przeglądał magiczną prasę specjalistyczną dotyczącą finansów, którą kupił wracając z pracy. Musiał się dowiedzieć, co działo się na Wall Street podczas jego nieobecności i co ten partacz Stabburn wyprawiał z _jego_ departamentem. Potter podszedł do niego zupełnie niepostrzeżenie i wyciągnął mu z rąk gazetę.  
>— Hej, czytałem! — zaprotestował Draco.<br>— Dzieci śpią — obwieścił mu w odpowiedzi Potter bardzo zadowolonym głosem.  
>— A ja korzystam z chwili spokoju — mruknął Draco, usiłując odebrać swoją własność, ale Potter widać nadal miał coś z refleksu szukającego, bo uskoczył na odpowiednią odległość.<br>— Dzieci śpią, Draco. Wiesz, co to dla nas oznacza? — Odrzucił gazetę za siebie i spojrzał na Draco z wyraźnym zaproszeniem w oczach.  
><em>Salazarze, to się dzieje naprawdę <em>, pomyślał Draco i puls mu przyśpieszył. Może i minęło jedenaście lat, ale Potter nadal był cholernie przystojnym gnojkiem. Na dodatek gnojkiem, który…  
>— Chwila, chwila — zdołał wydyszeć Draco, kiedy Potter usiadł na nim i zaczął całować w szyję. — Może napijemy się najpierw po lampce wina na rozluźnienie, albo…<br>— To naprawdę… rozkoszne… z twojej… strony… Draco — odparł Potter, nie przestając go całować, dopóki usta nie dotarły aż do jego ucha. — Ale widzisz, jest prawie jedenasta. Za pół godziny będziesz już smacznie spał, a ja jestem napalony — wyszeptał, łaskocząc go swym gorącym oddechem. — Sam rozumiesz, że nie mamy na to czasu.  
>— Cóż… — Draco nie widział sensu dalej się opierać. W tej chwili zresztą wcale już nie chciał. Jednym sprawnym ruchem przewrócił Pottera i usiadł na nim, odzyskując pełną kontrolę nad sytuacją. W pierwszym odruchu pożądania chciał wpić się w jego usta, szybkim ruchem różdżki pozbawić go ubrania i pieprzyć do nieprzytomności. Jednak zamiast cokolwiek zrobić, wpatrywał się w twarz mężczyzny i to jedno spojrzenie wystarczyło, by zmienić tamten impuls w pragnienie dotyku. Potter nie był klasycznie piękny, choć na swój sposób był naprawdę pociągający. To jednak nie uroda pozbawiła Draco tchu, a świadomość <em>kogo<em> ma przed sobą. Sparaliżowała go myśl, że wciąż tak dokładnie pamięta każdy jego szczegół i rys, a twarz, która powinna być obca, wciąż jest tak dobrze znana. Zieleń oczu, teraz przyciemniona pożądaniem, rozchylone w zaproszeniu usta, małe znamię na prawym policzku, ta idiotyczna blizna w kształcie błyskawicy… I Draco zaczął dotykać. Najpierw nieśmiało, potem coraz pewniej. Pozbył się krępującej jego ruchy koszulki Pottera, przejechał dłońmi po jego klatce i ramionach, obrysował kształt ust, ściągnął mu okulary, zanurzył dłoń we włosach. Wszystko to, co dawno powinno stać się obce, wciąż było tak boleśnie znajome. Jakby rozstali się wczoraj, jakby to jedenaście lat nigdy się nie zdarzyło. Potter oddychał szybko, ale nie protestował, nie ponaglał. Jego dłonie nieśpiesznie powędrowały do ud Draco i gładziły je delikatnie, a oczy spoglądały na niego zapraszająco i z… _czymś_, co kazało Draco pochylić się w końcu i go pocałować. Długo, powoli i głęboko. Eksplozja doznań w pierwszym momencie wręcz go zamroczyła. Dotyk miękkich ust, odurzający morski zapach wody po goleniu, smak mięty, zmieszany z czymś znanym, ale nieuchwytnym, język, który opalał jego własny tak zręcznie i śmiało, wkradający się coraz głębiej, wargi, które z każdą chwilą bardziej natarczywie żądały więcej i więcej. Draco jęknął i w następnej chwili poczuł, że oboje nie mają już na sobie ubrań, a skóra pali go we wszystkich miejscach, w których dotykały się ich ciała. Miał wrażenie, że płonie, kiedy dłonie Pottera przesunęły się po jego nagich plecach i zaczęły pieścić pośladki. Był niemal pewny, że dojdzie od samego jego dotyku. Ale on też chciał przecież dotykać. Chciał więcej, chciał _wszystko_. Pozwolił zjechać swoim ustom niżej, całując podbródek i schodząc na szyję, ani na chwilę nie zatrzymując się w swojej wędrówce w dół, smakując językiem kształt obojczyka, słuchając cichych jęków Harry'ego niczym muzyki, rozkoszując się drżeniem jego ciała, gdy językiem kreślił okręgi wokół jego brodawek i z sykiem wciąganym powietrzem, gdy dotarł jeszcze niżej.  
>— Och, Draco… — wyrwało się Harry'emu, gdy Draco odnalazł wreszcie jego naprężonego z oczekiwania członka i powoli zaczął otaczać go ustami, ssąc, drażniąc zębami i pieszcząc językiem najwrażliwsze miejsca. Jednocześnie jego palce zagłębiły się między pośladki, ostrożnie rozciągając i szukając strategicznej wypukłości, a Potter wplótł dłonie w jego włosy i nieco spazmatycznie zacisnął na nich palce. — Weź mnie. <em>Teraz<em>! — wychrypiał, a Draco wiedział, że on też nie może dłużej czekać. Jego ciało rozpaczliwie domagało się spełnienia, a jego boleśnie nabrzmiała erekcja błagała o jakikolwiek dotyk.  
>Podniósł się i uniósł nogi Harry'ego opierając je sobie na ramionach, nie zważając na to, że teraz obaj już drżą. Nie ważne, że to było śmieszne, a może nawet żałosne. Pragnął go, jak nikogo na świecie. Właśnie jego i tylko jego. Zawsze tak było, ale przez tyle lat uparcie starał się o tym zapomnieć.<br>— Draco! — ponaglił go Harry wciąż tym schrypniętym z pożądania głosem i zacisnął swoje dłonie na jego udach, przyciągając go do siebie.  
>Draco wsunął się w niego ostrożnie, szepcząc zaklęcie nawilżające i modląc się, by nie doszedł natychmiast, gdy poczuje otaczające go ciepło zaciskających się (pierścieni) mięśni. Chciał wejść w niego powoli, by sprawić jak najmniej bólu, ale Harry niemal natychmiast zaczął poruszać się pod nim rytmicznie, wyrywając z ust Draco krzyk rozkoszy. To było więcej niż oczekiwał, więcej niż kiedykolwiek doświadczył, więcej niż… Tylko na wpół świadomie opadł niżej i po raz kolejny sięgnął tych ust, które powtarzały teraz jego imię, doprowadzając go na skraj szaleństwa.<br>_Och, Harry…_

Kiedy dużo później głowa Pottera spoczywała w zagłębieniu jego ramienia, a mężczyzna oddychał regularnie, Draco wciąż nie mógł zasnąć. Wpatrywał się w ciemność i próbował zrozumieć, co właściwie mu się przytrafiło. I dlaczego.  
>— Draco…? — wymruczał mu w szyję Harry.<br>Draco drgnął. Nie spodziewał się, że Potter też jeszcze nie śpi.  
>— Mhm?<br>— To był najlepszy, najbardziej niesamowity seks, jaki w życiu mieliśmy.  
>Draco uśmiechnął się, ciesząc się, że w ciemności nie widać jego twarzy..<br>— Chyba powinienem się obrazić — odparł, zanurzając twarz we włosy Pottera i wdychając z przyjemnością zapach jego szamponu. — Czyżbym wcześniej cię nie zaspokajał?  
>— Wręcz przeciwnie — zaprotestował Potter, przyciągając go bliżej, wsuwając nogę między jego uda i obejmując w pasie. — Powinieneś się cieszyć, że wciąż potrafimy się kochać tak, jakby to był nasz pierwszy raz.<p> 


	3. 3

**3**

Następnego dnia Draco czuł się naprawdę dziwnie. Nie wiedział, co właściwie powinien myśleć, ani jak się czuć. Nie miał też z kim o tym wszystkim porozmawiać, a powrót do dziwacznej rzeczywistości z dwójką dzieci i _mężem_, bynajmniej nie pomagał. Noc była magiczna, jak bardzo by nie chciał, nie potrafił temu zaprzeczyć, ale funkcjonowanie w ciągu dnia i stawianie czoła absurdalnej codzienności, stanowczo go przerastała.  
>— Naprawdę musimy odwiedzać wszystkie te stoiska? — zaprotestował z frustracją, kiedy od dwóch godzin przemierzali czarodziejskie centrum handlowe na przedmieściach Londynu. Lily co chwile ciągnęła ich w stronę sklepów z zabawkami lub słodyczami, Scorpius na zmianę płakał albo pokrzykiwał, ciągle ktoś usiłował wcisnąć im jakiś zbędny towar lub, co gorsza, spotykali znajomych.<br>Potter obdarzył go tym swoim zatroskanym spojrzeniem i westchnął cicho.  
>— W porządku, Draco. Idź obejrzeć miotły, albo cokolwiek cię interesuje, a ja zajmę się resztą.<br>Draco czuł, że Potter jest na niego zły. A może tylko zawiedziony czy zaskoczony? Nie był pewny, co dokładnie, ale wiedział, że i tak powinien zaprotestować, zacisnąć zęby i towarzyszyć im w dalszych zakupach. Nie potrafił. Chciał się od nich uwolnić, pobyć chwilę sam, z dala od popiskiwania Scorpiusa i podśpiewywania Lily. Z dala od bliskości Pottera.  
>— Świetnie — mruknął więc tylko i oddalił się szybkim krokiem, nie odwracając się za siebie ani razu, w razie gdyby Potter zechciał zmienić zdanie.<br>Przez chwilę błądził bez celu, próbując się uspokoić i zwalczyć irytację, która narastała w nim przez ostatnie godziny. I w ten właśnie sposób znalazł się w dziale z konfekcją męską, sygnowanym przez Madame Malkin. Nim się spostrzegł, zaczął przymierzać najdroższe szaty wyjściowe. Te same, które były jego zwykłym strojem roboczym przez ostatnie lata pracy w Nowym Jorku, a których, z jakiś niewytłumaczalnych powodów, nie używał jako obecny Draco. Kierownik działu, kiedy tylko zorientował się, że ma do czynienia z zamożnym klientem, wysłał do niego atrakcyjną asystentkę, która teraz nadskakiwała mu na każdym kroku.  
>— Wygląda pan doskonale w tym kroju — pochwaliła.<br>— Rękawy trochę za długie… — zauważył, krytycznie przyglądając się sobie w lustrze.  
>— Oczywiście możemy skrócić. Chce pan, żebym zdjęła miarę? — zapytała.<br>Draco skinął głową, a dziewczyna natychmiast zaczęła zaznaczać szpilkami odpowiednie miejsca.  
>— Na Merlina! — Draco zobaczył w lustrze odbicie Pottera, wpatrującego się w niego z podziwem. — Wyglądasz nieziemsko.<br>— Wiem — przyznał z zadowoleniem, w jednej chwili zapominając, jak bardzo był zirytowany tymi zakupami.  
>— Szkoda, że nie miałbyś, gdzie się pokazać w tych cudach — zauważył Potter wciąż z uśmiechem, ale dla Draco magia chwili została bezpowrotnie zdeptana, a na twarz wypłynął mu wyraz frustracji i rozdrażnienia. Tak, przecież <em>ten<em> Draco nie miał gdzie założyć eleganckich szat. Obracał się w prowincjonalnym towarzystwie czarodziejów z przedmieścia, pracował jako sprzedawca i nie miał nic wspólnego z wyższą klasą społeczeństwa. Był obrzydliwie szczęśliwym mężem i ojcem dwójki rozwrzeszczanych bachorów, a do pełni obrazka szczęśliwej rodzinki brakowało im tylko psa. Co za porażka! Nieco nerwowo rozebrał szaty i oddał je w ręce zaskoczonej ekspedientki, bez słowa ruszając w stronę wyjścia.  
>— Wszystko w porządku, Draco? — zawołał za nim Potter, ale nie odpowiedział. Chciał stąd wyjść.<br>— Nie uciekaj! — To Lily go dogoniła, chwytając jego dłoń. — Tata będzie się martwił.  
>— Nie uciekam — mruknął, starając się uśmiechnąć do dziewczynki.<br>— To dobrze — oznajmiła, ale nie puściła jego ręki.  
>Przecież nie uciekał, prawda? Chciał tylko już iść. Był zmęczony. Nie przywykł do takich rzeczy. <em>Jego<em> codzienność wyglądała inaczej. W tej wciąż się gubił. Drażniła go.  
>Potter podszedł do nich powoli, trzymając na rękach Scorpiusa, umazanego lodem i uśmiechającego się do niego rozbrajająco.<br>— Tat! — wykrzyknął radośnie chłopczyk i coś w sercu Draco jednak drgnęło. Oczy malca śmiały się do niego, a Lily wciąż mocno ściskała go za rękę, nucąc „Let it snow".  
>— Wszystko w porządku? — powtórzył Potter. — Jeśli chodzi o tę szatę…<br>— Wszystko w porządku — uciął Draco. — Chodźmy do domu.

Wszystko było takie normalne, takie zwyczajne. Draco nienawidził tej myśli, ale podejrzewał, że zaczynał się przyzwyczajać. Mimo wszystko. Co noc zasypiał obok Pottera i każdego ranka budził się obok niego. Na zmianę zajmowali się dziećmi, jedli razem kolacje, kochali się, gdy maluchy już spały. A czasem w różnych innych, nieco bardziej ekstremalnych okolicznościach. To było takie nieskomplikowane, ale w pewien sposób… zadowalające. Naprawdę, gdyby przyjrzeć się im z boku, wydawali się szczęśliwi. Nawet praca w MPQ nie była tak straszna, jak początkowo sądził. Całą czarną robotę wykonywali jego starannie dobrani pracownicy, kiedy on zajmował się negocjowaniem kontraktów z firmami produkującymi miotły oraz rozmawianiem z bogatszymi i bardziej znamienitymi klientami. Właściwie nawet to _lubił_. Co prawda niemal o zawał serca przyprawiło go rozszyfrowanie nazwy sklepu, i gdy znalazł w dokumentacji sformułowanie „Malfoy-Potter-Quidditch Staff" w pierwszym odruchu miał ochotę rzucić na siebie _Obliviate_, ale zaraz potem, nieoczekiwanie dla samego siebie roześmiał się głośno. Mógł pogratulować sobie wymyślenia skrótu, który, był absolutnie pewny, stanowił jego pomysł.  
>— Dzień dobry! — z zamyślenia wyrwał go wybitnie rozradowany głos Harry'ego. Draco podniósł na niego wzrok nieco zaskoczony. Właśnie ubierał się do pracy i zaraz zamierzał wyjść. Wcześniej próbował obudzić Pottera, ale ten spał wyjątkowo mocno.<br>— Dzień dobry — odparł. — Nie idziesz dziś do pracy?  
>— Nie-eeeee. — Harry przeciągnął się z wyraźnym zadowoleniem. — Myślę, że zrobię sobie wolne.<br>— Tak po prostu? — zdziwił się. Już zdążył się nauczyć, że _ten_ Harry był bardzo obowiązkowy.  
>— Tak po prostu — odparł mężczyzna, a oczy śmiały mu się jak dzieciakowi w Boże Narodzenie, który wie, że zaraz odpakuje prezenty.<br>— Coś przeoczyłem? — mruknął, wiążąc krawat i mimowolnie uśmiechając się do Harry'ego. Jego entuzjazm czasami naprawdę był zaraźliwy!  
>— Och, dłużej już nie wytrzymam! — Potter zerwał się z łóżka i podbiegł do szafy, wyciągając z niej ogromne pudło. — Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji rocznicy!<br>Draco zamarł.  
>— No dalej! Odpakuj! Nie mogę się doczekać!<br>No dobra. Entuzjazm Pottera może i czasem był zaraźliwy, ale z całą pewnością był też niezdrowy. Cieszyć się tylko dlatego, że daje się komuś prezent? To chore.  
>— Eee… może poczekamy z tym do wieczora, co? — zaproponował, usiłując gorączkowo wymyślić jakieś wyjście z tej fatalnej sytuacji.<br>— Chyba żartujesz. W życiu tyle nie wytrzymam! — zaprotestował gorąco Potter i zaraz dodał: — Zresztą zawsze dajemy sobie prezenty rano.  
>— Dlatego tym razem chciałem coś zmienić. Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę — skłamał. — Ale musisz poczekać do wieczora.<br>— Och, w porządku — odparł Harry już bez entuzjazmu i Draco poczuł się koszmarnie. — Ale ty otwórz swój.  
>Draco z ociąganiem odebrał pakunek, uśmiechając się z przymusem. W oczach Harry'ego wyczytał, że ten domyślił się prawdy. Nie wiedzieć czemu, czuł się z tym podle. Przecież tak właściwie <em>nie zapomniał <em>o tej cholernej rocznicy. Po prostu o niej nie wiedział! Gdyby wiedział… No właśnie, co zrobiłby gdyby wiedział?  
>— No, Draco, otwórz! — ponaglił go Harry ze zniecierpliwieniem, wyraźnie starając się przełknąć rozczarowanie i tym razem pokrywając je już nieco sztucznym entuzjazmem.<br>Draco nie miał więc wyboru. Rozpakował prezent i jego oczom ukazał się czarny materiał z delikatnym szarym haftem. Minęła chwila zanim dotarło do niego, że to te same szaty, które mierzył tamtego feralnego dnia w centrum handlowym. Harry musiał tam wrócić i kupić je dla niego, gdy zrozumiał, że tak bardzo mu się podobały.  
>— To wspaniały prezent — wykrztusił. — Dziękuję, ale…<br>— Jeśli miałbyś poczuć się lepiej, osobiście zorganizuje przyjęcie, na którym będziesz mógł się w nich zaprezentować — przerwał mu Potter. — Chociaż wtedy wszyscy będą mieli zakaz zbliżania się do ciebie na pół kilometra. Wyglądasz w nich zdecydowanie _zbyt_ pociągająco, a ja nie zamierzam zostać ojcem samotnie wychowującym dwójkę dzieci.  
>— Nie grozi ci to — odparł Draco i przyciągnął Harry'ego do siebie, by pocałunkiem pokryć zmieszanie.<br>— No ja mam nadzieje — mruknął Potter prosto w jego usta.

Kiedy tylko dotarł do MPQ zamknął się w swoim gabinecie i zaczął gorączkowo myśleć. Co może dać Potterowi na ich rocznicę? Nie miał bladego pojęcia. Najchętniej wybrałby najdroższą miotłę ze swojego sklepu, ale byłby to raczej mało oryginalny prezent. Poza tym wiedział już, jak niewiele w ich obecnym życiu jest czasu na przejażdżki na miotle. Zwykle korzystali z sieci Fiuu, albo po prostu się aportowali. Przy dwójce dzieci i pracy nie było miejsca na takie przyjemności. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że gdyby prezentem naprawdę miała być miotła, nie istniał żaden powód, dla którego nie mógłby jej wręczyć dziś rano. To musiało być coś innego. Tylko co?  
>Rozwiązanie przyszło razem z codzienną zagraniczną prasą, którą przyniósł mu do biura jeden z pracowników. Któryś z losowo przeczytanych nagłówków podsunął mu pomysł. Po wstępnym obmyśleniu szczegółów, opuścił gabinet i oznajmił pracownikom, że przez resztę dnia muszą radzić sobie sami. Miał plan.<p>

— Ale Draco, dokąd idziemy? — dopytywał się Harry ubrany w swoje najlepsze szaty.  
>Draco miał na sobie te, które otrzymał dziś w prezencie i czuł się trochę, jakby odzyskał dawnego siebie.<br>— Zobaczysz.  
>— Ale zdradź chociaż jakiś szczegół — marudził dalej Potter.<br>— Spodoba ci się.  
>— To żaden szczegół — oburzył się mężczyzna.<br>— Oczywiście. To fundamentalna kwestia.  
>— Nie cierpię niespodzianek! — Harry usiłował brzmieć na obrażonego, na co Draco roześmiał się szczerze.<br>— Nie prawda, uwielbiasz niespodzianki.  
>— Akurat! — Teraz Harry również się uśmiechał i Draco nie mógł nie zauważyć, jak pociągająco wygląda w swoich eleganckich szatach i z roześmianymi oczami.<br>— Biuro Świstoklików? — zawołał z niedowierzaniem Harry, kiedy dotarli do celu. — Dokąd się wybieramy?  
>— Wiesz, czasami mam wrażenie, że emocjonalnie zatrzymałeś się na poziomie pierwszego roku w Hogwarcie. Naprawdę nie wiesz, kiedy przestać zadawać te swoje durne pytania?<br>— Pytam, żeby sprawić ci radość — prychnął Harry.  
>— Masz dziwne wyobrażenie o tym, co może sprawiać mi przyjemność.<br>— _Radość_, Draco, a nie _przyjemność_. Chociaż w tej dziedzinie też jestem całkiem dobrze poinformowany, skoro już o tym mówimy…  
>— Jesteś nienormalny. — Draco przewrócił oczami.<br>— I za to mnie kochasz!  
>Draco nie odpowiedział. Właśnie podeszli do stanowiska odpraw. Poza tym, co miałby niby odpowiedzieć?<br>— Dobry wieczór. Miałem zarezerwowany świstoklik na nazwisko Malfoy.  
>Kobieta w uniformie z logo Departamentu Transportu spojrzała w wykaz i uśmiechnęła się.<br>— Oczywiście. Terminal trzeci, kabina numer dwanaście. Świstoklik już czeka. Życzymy przyjemnej podróży.  
>— Dziękujemy — odparł Draco i ruszył we wskazanym kierunku, a Potter podążył w jego ślady.<br>— A zatem nic mi nie powiesz?  
>— Idziesz, czy mam lecieć sam? — odpowiedział pytaniem Draco.<br>— Idę.  
>— To przysuń się do mnie, nie chcemy ulec jakiemuś wypadkowi w naszą rocznicę, prawda?<br>Harry posłał mu figlarne spojrzenie.  
>— <em>Tak<em> blisko wystarczy? — zapytał prowokacyjnie, przysuwając się tak blisko, jak to było możliwie i wsuwając mu ręce pod szatę.  
>— Przypominam ci, że przynajmniej jedną rękę potrzebujesz do trzymania świstoklika — mruknął Draco.<br>— Na szczęście tylko jedną — odparł Harry.  
>Chwilę później świstoklik się aktywował, chroniąc oczy niewinnych pracowników Departamentu Transportu przed oglądaniem wysoce niestosownych scen, które mogłyby się lada chwila rozegrać w kabinie numer dwanaście.<p>

— Nowy Jork, Draco? Czyś ty zupełnie oszalał? — wykrzyknął Potter, kiedy znaleźli się na Broadwayu.  
>— Chciałem zrobić coś specjalnego — odparł Draco, wzruszając ramionami, usiłując udawać obojętność. Tylko dlaczego musiał udawać? Z jakiego niby powodu miałoby go obchodzić całe to przedstawienie? A jednak obchodziło.<br>Śnieg prószył tak samo, jak tego dnia, gdy samotnie wędrował Pearl Street w Wigilię, tylko tym razem ludzi było znacznie więcej. I on nie był sam. Zamierzał zabrać Harry'ego do swojej ulubionej restauracji. W Londynie nie bywał od tak dawna, że nawet nie wiedział, gdzie mogliby zjeść przyzwoitą kolację, nie mówiąc już o czymś wyjątkowym. A to przecież miał być szczególny wieczór.  
>Harry wsunął dłoń w jego rękę i Draco poczuł się dziwnie. Chyba nigdy w życiu nikomu nie pozwolił na coś podobnego. Właściwie może szkoda, bo było to nieoczekiwanie przyjemne. Choć jemu osobiście wydawało się zawsze śmieszne i zbyt intymne. Teraz jednak powoli zaplótł palce na chłodnej dłoni Harry'ego.<br>— Zupełnie, jakbyś zabierał mnie na randkę — zauważył Harry żartobliwym tonem.  
>— Nie zachowuj się jak głupiutka nastolatka — mruknął Draco, nic nie mogąc poradzić na uśmiech, który nieproszony pojawił się na jego ustach. Cieszył się, że sprawił Potterowi trochę radości. Wciąż nie mógł zapomnieć o zawodzie, jaki zobaczył w jego oczach dziś rano.<br>— Kupisz mi tuzin róż, kochanie? — zapytał Harry, usiłując nadać swojemu głosowi kobiece brzmienie i trzepocząc idiotycznie swoimi długimi rzęsami.  
>— Na Salazara, Potter, jesteś takim kretynem — roześmiał się Draco. — Poza tym, gwoli ścisłości, należy ci się <em>jedynie<em> jedenaście róż.  
>— Sknera! — oburzył się Harry.<br>— O dwunastu pomyślimy za rok. — O tak, tym razem Draco odrobił pracę domową.  
>— Trzymam cię za słowo!<br>— Jesteśmy na miejscu — oświadczył, starając się zagłuszyć myśl, że naprawdę zastanawia się nad tym, co będzie za rok.  
>— Empire State Building? Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś fanem mugolskich filmów romantycznych1 — zauważył Harry z ironią.<br>— Jeśli masz na myśli rozczochraną małpę na szczycie budynku2, to hmm… — Draco obdarzył Harry'ego wymownym spojrzeniem.  
>— Nie uda ci się mnie oszukać! — zaśmiał się Harry. — W głębi duszy jesteś romantykiem. Chociaż muszę przyznać, nie sądziłem, że dysponujesz jakąkolwiek wiedzą na temat mugolskiej kultury.<br>— To wszystko przez Amerykanów — odparł Draco, wskazując Harry'emu windę. — Nie są tak konserwatywni jak Brytyjczycy. Tutaj granice między mugolskim i czarodziejskim światem znacznie bardziej się zacierają. Czarodzieje chętnie korzystają z telefonów komórkowych i kupują sobie drogie samochody.  
>— Naprawdę? — zdziwił się Harry, wchodząc do windy, i dopiero w tym momencie Draco uświadomił sobie, że obecny on nie powinien tego wszystkiego wiedzieć. Właśnie spodziewał się, że padnie pytanie o źródło jego dokładnej wiedzy na ten temat, gdy w ostatniej chwili dosiadła się do nich jakaś młoda para, uniemożliwiając im dalszą konwersację. Wysiedli dopiero na dziewięćdziesiątym trzecim piętrze, a Harry i Draco znów zostali sami.<br>— Na które piętro jedziemy? — zapytał Harry.  
>— Sto trzecie. — Draco wcisnął odpowiedni przycisk.<br>— Nie żartuj, Empire ma tylko sto dwa piętra. Nawet ja to wiem.  
>— Oczywiście, że ma sto trzy, Harry — odparł Draco, bardzo z siebie zadowolony. Na sto trzecim, magicznym piętrze, mieściła się najsławniejsza w Nowym Jorku restauracja „Golden Star", stanowiąca jego ulubiony lokal na Manhattanie. Był pewny, że Harry'emu również się spodoba.<br>Nie zawiódł się. „Star" był teraz przystrojony świątecznie, ale bez zbędnego przepychu, raczej z klasą i ciepłą elegancją. Z sufitu zwisały szklane gwiazdki, kolumny oplecione były girlandami ostrokrzewu, a przeszklone ściany restauracji ozdobione były drobnymi światełkami. Całości dopełniała oczywiście najpiękniejsza panorama na całym Manhattanie, teraz w wybitnie zimowej odsłonie.  
>Do ich stolika powiódł ich elegancko ubrany kelner i wręczył dwie karty w miękkiej, skórzanej oprawie. Harry bez słowa zajął swoje miejsce i wpatrywał się w Draco z podziwem.<br>— Na początek poprosimy butelkę Bordeaux rocznik 2000 — Draco złożył wstępne zamówienie.  
>— Oczywiście, proszę pana. — Kelner skłonił się i oddalił pośpiesznie.<br>Przez chwilę w milczeniu przeglądali karty, dopóki mężczyzna nie wrócił z winem, rozlewając pierwszą porcję do degustacji.  
>— Wyśmienite — Draco wyraził swoją aprobatę.<br>— Czy mogę już zebrać zamówienie? — zapytał kelner, wypełniając kieliszki.  
>— Ja poproszę krem z trufli, kaczkę w sosie żurawinowym i roladę marcepanową z bitą śmietaną — odparł bez zastanowienia Draco.<br>— Doskonały wybór — pochwalił mężczyzna, po czym zwrócił się do Harry'ego: — A dla pana?  
>Harry przez chwilę ze zmarszczonym czołem przerzucał karty menu, po czym odpowiedział:<br>— Ja chyba zdecyduję się na to samo.  
>— Wspaniale. Czy mogę w czymś jeszcze panom służyć?<br>— Na razie dziękujemy — odparł Draco.  
>— Dania będą gotowe za około dwadzieścia minut — poinformował ich kelner, po czym zostawił ich samych.<br>— A zatem twoje zdrowie, Harry. — Draco uniósł lekko kieliszek w geście toastu.  
>— <em>Nasze<em> zdrowie, Draco — poprawił go Harry, patrząc na niego wymownie i wyciągając kieliszek w jego stronę.  
>Brzęk szkła zabrzmiał dla Draco magicznie. Nigdy nie zabierał tu nikogo, zawsze przychodził sam. To było jego ulubione miejsce i dotąd nawet nie przyszło mu do głowy, by dzielić go z kimkolwiek. Jednak teraz… teraz wszystko było inaczej.<p>

Jedzenie, jak zawsze smakowało wyśmienicie. Draco podejrzewał, że „Star" miał najlepszego szefa kuchni w całych Stanach, o ile nie na świecie. Poza tym obsługa była doskonała, muzyka delikatna i nastrojowa, Harry szczęśliwy… Nie spodziewał się tego, ale ten wieczór okazał się wyjątkowy również dla niego.  
>— Zatańczymy? — zaproponował, zaskakując samego siebie, kiedy skończyli deser.<br>— Draco, my nie tańczymy — przypomniał mu Harry, spoglądając na niego z zaskoczeniem.  
>— Ten dzień miał być szczególny, pamiętasz?<br>Lekko oszołomiony Harry dał się poprowadzić na parkiet i teraz kołysali się obok dwóch innych par w takt magicznego głosu Louisa Armstronga, śpiewającego o białych świętach.  
>— Nie gniewam się już — w pewnym momencie oświadczył łagodnie Harry, opierając brodę na jego ramieniu i przytulając się do niego mocniej. — Dziękuję za ten wieczór.<br>Draco chciał powiedzieć, że to on dziękuje, że nie powinien był zapominać o ich rocznicy, choć przecież wcale nie zapomniał, ale słowa uwięzły mu w gardle, przymknął więc tylko oczy i oparł policzek na głowie Harry'ego, wzdychając głęboko i po raz pierwszy w życiu pragnąc zatrzymać czas.

**1**— _Bezsenność w Seatle_, słynna scena spotkania Annie i Sama ma miejsce właśnie na ostatnim piętrze ESB;  
><strong>2<strong> — _King Kong_, jedna z bardziej znanych scen z filmu rozgrywa się na szczycie budynku;


	4. 4

**To już koniec, moi drodzy. Tym rozdziałem życzę wam WESOŁYCH ŚWIĄT! Oby radość, miłość i ciepło towarzyszyły Wam przez cały przyszły rok:***

**4**

Następnego dnia obaj mieli dużo pracy i spotkali się dopiero na kolacji. Kiedy Draco przyszedł do domu, Harry siedział przy kominku i przeglądał jakieś papiery. Dzieci najwyraźniej już spały.  
>— Znów przyniosłeś pracę do domu? — zapytał Draco z dezaprobatą. Potter stanowczo za dużo pracował.<br>— Wiesz, że wczoraj miałem wolne. Nikt nie nadrobi za mnie zaległości. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, nie jestem swoim szefem.  
>— Zawsze możesz olać Ministerstwo i zacząć pracować w MPQ — zauważył.<br>Harry odłożył papiery na stolik i podszedł do niego z uśmiechem.  
>— Żebyś to ty był moim szefem? — roześmiał się i pocałował go w usta. — Wybacz, ale wolę Kingsleya.<br>— Czuję się dogłębnie urażony — prychnął Draco, przyciągając Harry'ego ponownie do siebie. — Jestem zmuszony żądać zadośćuczynienia!  
>Harry oddał pocałunek, ale zaraz uwolnił się z uścisku.<br>— Idź lepiej na górę powiedzieć dzieciom dobranoc. Lily dopytywała się o ciebie.  
>— Coś się stało? — zaniepokoił się.<br>— Wszystko w porządku. Chyba po prostu się stęskniła.  
>Draco od razu skierował się na schody.<br>Lily uśmiechnęła się do niego, gdy cicho wsunął się do pokoju.  
>— Jeszcze nie śpisz? — zapytał szeptem, podchodząc do jej łóżeczka. Scorpius spał w najlepsze.<br>Pokręciła główką.  
>— Nie wiesz, co z moim tatą? — zapytała patrząc na niego z powagą.<br>— U niego wszystko w porządku — zapewnił ją, czując, że żołądek ściska mu się nieprzyjemnie.  
>— To dobrze. — Dziewczynka skinęła głową.<br>— Niedługo pewnie do was wróci — dodał nieco wbrew sobie, chcąc ją uspokoić.  
>— Fajnie. — Znów się uśmiechnęła. — Przyszedłeś powiedzieć nam dobranoc?<br>— Tak, Lily. Chciałem ci życzyć kolorowych snów. — Pogłaskał ją po główce.  
>— Ciebie też lubię, wiesz? — wymamrotała sennie. — Jeśli chcesz, możesz z nami zostać, nawet jak wróci tata. Na pewno nie będzie miał nic przeciwko temu.<br>— Dziękuję, Lily. Ja też cię bardzo lubię — odparł cicho, ciesząc się, że dziewczynka zamknęła oczy i nie mogła dostrzec jego zmieszania. On i dzieci! To było takie niedorzeczne. A jednak nie kłamał. Naprawdę polubił tę dziewczęcą miniaturkę Pottera. Była słodka. Pod wpływem impulsu pochylił się i pocałował ją w czoło. — Śpij dobrze, maleńka.  
>Kiedy podszedł do łóżeczka Scorpiusa, chłopiec uśmiechał się przez sen. Wyglądał naprawdę rozkosznie, z jasnymi włoskami opadającymi mu na czoło i piąstką przyciśniętą do policzka. Draco wpatrywał się w niego jak urzeczony i dopiero w tej chwili dotarło do niego, że malec jest niesamowicie podobny do niego. Jak mógł wcześniej tego nie zauważyć? Ten sam kształt ust, te same włosy… To było niesamowite i Draco czuł jak coś niechcianego, ale i niepowstrzymanego zaczyna kiełkować w jego sercu.<p>

— Jak to się stało, że mamy dzieci? — zagadnął, kiedy zszedł na dół i zastał Harry'ego przy nakrytym już stole.  
>Potter westchnął przeciągle.<br>— Wiem, Draco, że masz jakiś kryzys… — zaczął i Draco zrozumiał, że Harry potraktował jego pytanie filozoficznie. Zresztą trudno oczekiwać, by domyślił się, że jego mąż spodziewa się rzeczowego wyjaśnienia faktów, w których tworzeniu sam przecież brał udział. Teoretycznie. Ale Draco po prostu nie mógł się powstrzymać. Chciał wiedzieć, jak doszli do tego punktu, w którym mają dom i dwójkę dzieci. Razem.  
>— To nie tak — przerwał mu. — Po prostu są tak do nas podobne i czasem… czasem tak bardzo mnie to zaskakuje.<br>Wzrok Harry'ego złagodniał.  
>— Taaaak — przyznał z delikatnym uśmiechem. — To zaklęcie adopcyjne, które wyszukała dla nas Hermiona było naprawdę dobrym pomysłem, prawda? Lubię patrzeć jak każdego dnia Scorpius staje się coraz bardziej podobny do ciebie.<br>— A Lily coraz bardziej kudłata, jak ty? Mam nadzieję, że nie odziedziczyła po tobie również głupoty — zażartował. A więc chodziło o zaklęcie adopcyjne.  
>Harry wyciągnął do niego rękę i uścisnął jego dłoń.<br>— Jeśli to pozwoli jej znaleźć dla siebie równie dobrego męża, jak ja mam…  
>Draco poruszył się niespokojnie. Nigdy nie lubił wyznań. Nie wiedział, jak na nie reagować, nie potrafił odwdzięczać się tym samym.<br>— Słuchaj, Draco. Nie spinaj się. Wiem, że coś się dzieje. Od Bożego Narodzenia zachowujesz się inaczej. Zniknąłeś w świąteczny poranek, kilka następnych dni było co najmniej dziwacznych, a teraz jeszcze ta wycieczka do Nowego Jorku…  
>— Harry… — Draco chciał się jakoś wytłumaczyć, ale Harry pokręcił głową.<br>— Nie. Daj mi dokończyć. Muszę to powiedzieć. Nie potrafię udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku, znasz mnie. Dlatego proszę, powiedz mi — zaczynasz żałować?  
>— Słucham? — Draco nie miał pojęcia, czego konkretnie dotyczyło pytanie.<br>— Nowy Jork, pamiętasz? Czy stało się coś, że zacząłeś znów o nim myśleć? Że żałujesz swojej decyzji sprzed jedenastu lat?  
>— Decyzji nie przyjęcia posady ambasadora w Stanach i zostania z tobą? — upewnił się Draco.<br>— Żałujesz? — Oczy Harry'ego wpatrywały się w niego teraz intensywnie. Tak samo, jak wtedy, gdy oświadczył mu, że wyjeżdża i że łączył ich tylko seks.  
>— Oczywiście, że nie — odparł, walcząc z pragnieniem, by spuścić wzrok i zastanawiając się, czy rzeczywiście nie żałuje swojej decyzji sprzed jedenastu lat.<br>Harry ścisnął go za rękę i wciąż wpatrywał się w niego z powagą.  
>— Bo Draco, jeśli nie jesteś szczęśliwy…<br>— Jestem szczęśliwy, do cholery! — zawołał zły, że to rzeczywiście mogła być prawda. Że rzeczywiście był szczęśliwy tu i teraz.  
>— Jeśli nie jesteś szczęśliwy — nie dawał za wygraną ten uparty osioł Potter. — To wiedz, że zrobię wszystko byś był. Nikt nie jest ważniejszy od ciebie i dzieci. Jeśli tego pragniesz, przeprowadzimy się do Nowego Jorku. Sprzedamy dom, znajdę sobie inną pracę i…<br>— _Jestem_ szczęśliwy, Harry — powtórzył Draco i odwzajemnił mocny uścisk dłoni.  
>Blask zielonego spojrzenia wystarczył mu za potwierdzenie, że powiedział to, co należało.<p>

Tego popołudnia była jego kolej na odebranie dzieci, wiec wyszedł z pracy wcześniej. Miał wyjątkowo dobry humor i wręcz nie mógł się doczekać spotkania z maluchami. Gdy dotarł do niego prawdziwy powód jego radości, zbeształ się w duchu, że zachowuje się jak idiota, ale nie przeszkodziło mu to nadal uśmiechać się szeroko.  
>W pierwszej kolejności odebrał Scorpiusa, i już z nim na rękach czekał, aż Lily pożegna się ze swoimi koleżankami z przedszkola.<br>— Jesteś za wcześnie — oznajmiła mu na przywitanie.  
>— Wiem, ale mam dla ciebie niespodziankę. Dziś twoje urodziny.<br>— Pamiętałeś! — Lily z radości klasnęła w ręce.  
>— Oczywiście, że pamiętałem — obruszył się. Po wpadce z rocznicą ślubu nadrobił wszystkie tego typu zaległości. Teraz nikt nie mógłby mu zarzucić nieznajomości jakiejkolwiek ważnej daty w rodzinie Malfoy-Potter.<br>— Co to za niespodzianka? — dopytywała się dziewczynka.  
>— Dowiesz się w domu.<br>— Och, to tak daleko! — zawołała.  
>— Wiesz co, Lily? — Potargał jej włosy. — Jesteś strasznie podobna do swojego taty.<br>— Którego? — Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się szeroko, pokazując brak dolnej dwójki.  
>— No przecież nie do mnie! Do Harry'ego — odparł, po czym przyjrzał się jej uważnie. — Czyżbyś straciła ząbka?<br>— Tak! Kiwał mi się od dawna i Mary Alice pomogła mi go wyrwać. Oddam go dziś zębowej wróżce.  
>— Doskonały pomysł. A co chciałabyś od niej dostać?<br>— Pieska! — oświadczyła dziewczynka.  
>— Hau, hau! — włączył się do rozmowy Scorpius.<br>— Pięknie, Scorp — pochwalił Draco synka i pocałował go w czółko. — Tak właśnie robi piesek. — Chłopczyk rozjaśnił się na pochwałę, ściskając go mocniej za szyję i Draco dopiero po chwili podjął wątek: — Chciałabyś psa?  
>— Pewnie. — Mała pokiwała główką.<br>— A wiesz, że będzie się nim trzeba opiekować? Bawić, wyprowadzać na spacer, sprzątać po nim. Myślisz, że dałabyś rady?  
>— Jestem już duża — spojrzała na niego poważnie i Draco z ledwością powstrzymał się, by nie parsknąć śmiechem.<br>— Oczywiście. Idziemy? — zapytał, wyciągając do niej rękę.  
>Chwyciła go mocno i pociągnęła do przodu z siłą, jakiej się po niej nie spodziewał.<br>— Po niespodziankę!  
>— Hej, hej, ostrożnie! Bo zgubimy Scorpiusa i tata Harry nie wpuści nas do domu.<br>Na to ostrzeżenie dziewczynka zwolniła i po chwili zaczęła nucić jedną z świątecznych piosenek ze swojego stałego repertuaru. Fałszowała, a brat starał się jej akompaniować popiskując śmiesznie, ale Draco jakoś wcale to nie przeszkadzało.  
>Kiedy zbliżyli się do domu, Lily uwolniła się z uścisku jego dłoni i puściła biegiem w stronę ogrodu.<br>— Jesteśmy! — zawołała, wbiegając do środka. — Teraz niespodzianka!  
>— Czeka w garażu — odparł Draco, przechodząc przez bramkę i stawiając Scorpiusa na ziemi.<br>Lily z głośnym piskiem pognała w stronę domu, usiłując samodzielnie uporać się z drzwiami. Draco z uśmiechem wyciągnął różdżkę i jednym machnięciem rozwiązał jej problem. Mała czarna kulka z radosnym szczekaniem rzuciła się w stronę dziewczynki.  
>— Pies! To piesek! — zawołała entuzjastycznie Lily, posyłając Draco najpiękniejszy szczerbaty uśmiech, jaki w życiu widział. Scorpius również wyraźnie się zainteresował i powoli dreptał w stronę swojej siostry. — Popatrz, Scorpius, mamy pieska!<br>— Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin, Lily — powiedział Draco bardzo z siebie zadowolony, że udało mu się trafić z prezentem.  
>Lily już ściskała w objęciach szczeniaka.<br>— Jest super!  
>— Cieszę się, że ci się podoba.<br>Dziewczynka nieoczekiwanie odstawiła psa na ziemię i podbiegła do Draco, przytulając się do niego z wszystkich sił.  
>— Dziękuję, tato! Wiedziałam, że do nas wrócisz…<br>Nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć, bardzo poruszony, położył dłonie na główce dziewczynki i pogłaskał ją delikatnie, napotykając radosne spojrzenie Harry'ego, który stanął właśnie w progu domu. Zdradzieckie usta Draco, kompletnie bez porozumienia z jego wolą, rozciągnęły się w szerokim uśmiechu.  
>— Zaraz będzie obiad — ogłosił Harry. — O ile ktokolwiek będzie nim zainteresowany.<br>— Umieram z głodu — zapewnił go Draco.  
>— Jest tylko jeden mały problem, zapomniałem o świeczkach. — Harry spojrzał na niego znacząco, wymawiając bezgłośnie „tort" i Draco skinął głową, na znak, że się tym zajmie.<br>— Tato, tato, dostałam psa! — W końcu Lily dostrzegła obecność Harry'ego, a szczeniak przewrócił w tym czasie Scorpiusa na ziemię.  
>— To wspaniale, Lily! Pomóż wstać, Scorpowi, zanim zacznie płakać.<br>Dziewczynka posłusznie zajęła się bratem, a Draco skinął Harry'emu głową.  
>— To ja zaraz wracam — powiedział i skierował się w stronę bramki, ale tknięty jakimś nagłym przeczuciem odwrócił się jeszcze i objął spojrzeniem Harry'ego, kucającego już teraz przy Lily. Dziewczynka głaskała psiaka, a on jedną ręką obejmował Scorpiusa i tłumaczył coś dzieciom. Mała idylla. Dopiero kiedy Lily wyciągnęła z płaszczyka złoty dzwoneczek i zaczęła nim dzwonić tuż przed pyszczkiem szczeniaka, Draco poczuł, że ten piękny obrazek rozpada się w pył.<p>

Sklep „U Angelo" był przecznicę dalej, dotarcie do niego zajęło mu pięć minut. Nieco nerwowo przeszukał regały i kiedy wreszcie znalazł paczuszkę kolorowych świeczek, z ulgą skierował się do kasy.  
>— Dzień dobry, Draco — przywitał się z nim sprzedawca i Draco drgnął, podnosząc na niego zaskoczony wzrok.<br>— _Ty_! — zawołał.  
>Czarnoskóry mężczyzna w schludnym firmowym fartuchu uśmiechnął się do niego nieco pobłażliwie. Nagle Draco poczuł, że jest mu potwornie gorąco i że niemal się dusi.<br>— Nie chcę wracać, rozumiesz? — syknął ze złością. — Nie waż się mnie stąd zabierać!  
>— Popatrz na siebie, wygląda jakbyś zrozumiał parę rzeczy, co?<br>— Mam dzieci, rodzinę. Chcę tu zostać. Nie możesz tak po prostu zjawiać się znikąd i mieszać ludziom w życiu. Nie masz prawa!  
>— Iskierka, już z samej definicji nie trwa wiecznie, Draco…<br>Nie potrafił mu nic odpowiedzieć. Rzucił należność na ladę i niemal wybiegł ze sklepu, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami. Na dworze znów padał śnieg, a w oddali dało się słyszeć delikatne brzęczenie dzwoneczka.

_25 grudnia 2011r, Nowy Jork_

Rano obudził się w swoim eleganckim i przeraźliwie pustym apartamencie przy Piątej Alei.  
>— A niech to szlag — zaklął cicho i wstał, by przygotować się do kolejnego dnia w swoim idealnym, <em>prawdziwym<em>, życiu.  
>Pięć minut później z jego kominka wyłoniła się głowa Pansy.<br>— Draco, gdzie ty się podziewasz, do cholery? Wszyscy czekają na ciebie w sali konferencyjnej!  
>— Zaraz tam będę — mruknął. Po raz pierwszy w życiu miał ochotę wziąć tydzień wolnego. Albo od razu przejść na wcześniejszą emeryturę.<br>Kiedy był gotowy do wyjścia, zmienił zdanie i zafiukał do Pansy.  
>— Odwołaj konferencję — polecił krótko.<br>— Słucham? — Pansy niemal oblała się kawą.  
>— Słyszałaś. Powiedz, że to świąteczny prezent. Ja mam pilną sprawę do załatwienia.<br>— Wszystko w porządku? — Teraz Parkinson wyglądała na szczerze zmartwioną.  
>— Nie, Pansy — westchnął. — Ale zajmę się tym. Ty odwołaj konferencję i zrób sobie wolne. Możesz pójść na małe zakupy na mój koszt, jeśli masz ochotę.<br>— Teraz to naprawdę się już o ciebie martwię — oświadczyła.  
>Chciał jej coś odpowiedzieć, ale rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.<br>— Przepraszam cię, muszę kończyć. Zobaczymy się jutro.  
>Przerwał połączenie i zirytowany podszedł, by otworzyć. Nie miał teraz nastroju na przyjmowanie gości.<br>— Witaj, niegrzeczny, Mikołaj ma dla ciebie rózgę! — W progu stał chłopak z przedwigilijnej nocy, ubrany w lateksową i dość skąpą wersję stroju Mikołaja.  
>— Wybacz, ale trochę się śpieszę — odparł Draco chłodno.<br>— Nie zaprosisz mnie do środka? — Chłopak spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.  
>— Głuchy jesteś? Nie mam teraz czasu na głupoty!<br>— Ale… — Draco minął chłopaka i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi, zostawiając nieproszonego gościa osłupiałego na korytarzu. — Ja specjalnie dla ciebie wróciłem wcześniej z Florydy!  
>Draco jednak już nie słuchał, zmierzając prosto do wyjścia.<br>— Dzień dobry, panie Malfoy. — W recepcji przywitał go Anthony, ubrany w uniform odźwiernego. Uśmiechał się do niego, jakby wczorajsze zamieszanie nigdy nie miało miejsca. _Ponieważ nie miało_, uświadomił sobie Draco po raz kolejny i poczuł się jeszcze gorzej.  
>— Właśnie wpuściłem do pana pewnego młodego człowieka — oznajmił mężczyzna.<br>— Obawiam się, Tony, że będziesz musiał pokazać mu drogę do wyjścia. Nie mam teraz czasu na gości.  
>— Oczywiście, panie Malfoy. Życzę miłego dnia.<br>Draco osobiście wątpił, by ten dzień miał się okazać miły.

Zamiast do pracy udał się prosto do Biura Świstoklików, zamawiając podróż do Londynu. Chwilę później szedł już ulicą, którą jeszcze wczoraj prowadził za rączkę Lily. Wszystko wydawało się takie samo, łącznie z domem z ogrodem, w którym powinien znaleźć Harry'ego i dzieci. Z tą różnicą, że ich tam nie było. Drzwi otworzyła mu starsza pani w okularach i przyjrzała mu się uważnie.  
>— Mogę w czymś pomóc, chłopcze? — zapytała uprzejmie.<br>— Mieszka tu może Harry Potter? — zapytał, choć sam wiedział, jak głupio to brzmi.  
>— Przykro mi, ale nie wydaje mi się, by jakikolwiek Potter mieszkał kiedykolwiek w tej okolicy.<br>— A Malfoy? — Cóż, skoro już tu był, równie dobrze mógł się upewnić, prawda?  
>Kobieta pokręciła głową.<br>— Może wejdziesz, napijesz się herbaty? — zaproponowała z troską w oczach, która sprawiła, że Draco poczuł się jeszcze gorzej.  
>— Nie, dziękuję. Na mnie już czas.<br>— Powodzenia — pożegnała go.  
>Uśmiechnął się bez przekonania, raczej z grzeczności. Do czego jeszcze mogło przydać mu się powodzenie, pomyślał gorzko. Przecież <em>miał wszystko<em>.

W hali przylotów jak zwykle panował chaos. W końcu były święta, co wywołało odpowiednie do tego zamieszanie. Właśnie opuszczał Biuro Świstoklików, kiedy zderzył się w drzwiach z jakąś zaaferowaną blondynką w niebieskim płaszczu. Mruknął pod nosem przekleństwo, gdy zrozumiał, że przez nią wypadł mu z kieszeni notes i parę wizytówek beztrosko unosił teraz wiatr. Udało mu się złapać tylko jeden skrawek pergaminu, na którym charakterem pisma Pansy zapisane było: _Empire Hotel, pokój 216_. Draco poczuł, że dzwoni mu w uszach i nie zważając na bezpieczeństwo, natychmiast aportował się pod wskazany adres.  
>— Dzień dobry, zastałem może pana Pottera? — zapytał recepcjonistkę niemal bez tchu. — Zajmuje pokój numer dwieście szesnaście.<br>— Przykro mi, pan Potter właśnie się wymeldował — poinformowała go. — Jak to się wymeldował? — zawołał Draco, nawet nie usiłując panować nad swoim głosem.  
>— Zwyczajnie, proszę pana. Może jeszcze go pan złapie na postoju taksówek. Wyszedł dosłownie przed chwilą.<br>Draco popatrzył na kobietę, jak na wariatkę. Jaki czarodziej, zwłaszcza z Londynu, zamawiał taksówki? Ale zaraz zrozumiał. No tak, Empire był przecież mugolskim hotelem. Co też Potterowi strzeliło do głowy, żeby zatrzymywać się w takim miejscu?  
>— Pani Silverstone, bardzo przepraszam, ale właśnie uświadomiłem sobie, że zapomniałem… <em>Draco<em>? Co ty tutaj robisz?  
>Draco gwałtownie odwrócił się na dźwięk <em>tego<em> głosu i stanął twarzą w twarz z zaskoczonym Harrym.  
>— Szukam cię.<br>— Mnie? — Potter wyglądał na autentycznie zdziwionego.  
>— Przecież podałeś mi swój adres — przypomniał mu Draco, nieco zirytowany.<br>— Eee… no tak, ale Parkinson wyraźnie dała mi do zrozumienia, żebym nie liczył na spotkanie. Jesteś podobno niezwykle zajętym cza…ee… człowiekiem.  
>— Jak widać znalazłem jednak chwilę dla starego przyjaciela.<br>— Przyjaciela? — Brew Pottera uniosła się w bardzo denerwujący sposób i Draco miał ochotę powiedzieć mu, żeby przestał. Że _jego_ Harry się tak nie zachowuje.  
>— A jak z twoim czasem, Potter? — zapytał jednak w zamian.<br>Harry zerknął na zegarek i wyglądał, jakby się zastanawiał, a Draco złapał się na tym, że zaklina go w myślach, żeby się zgodził.  
>— Jeśli wrócę do Londynu następnym świstoklikiem, chyba nic się nie stanie — odpowiedział w końcu. — Jakieś propozycje?<br>Draco skinął głową, starając się ukryć uśmiech.

Oczywiście nie mógł się powstrzymać przed zabraniem Harry'ego w tamto miejsce. Tym razem znów padał śnieg, ale po raz kolejny wszystko było inne. Harry nie wsunął ręki w jego dłoń, ani nie droczył się z nim na absurdalne tematy. Obaj szli trochę spięci, w milczeniu kontemplując swoje towarzystwo.  
>— Spodoba ci się — zapewnił nieco sztywno Draco, kiedy wsiadali do windy.<br>— Nie wątpię — odparł Harry. — Wciąż pamiętam, że masz nienaganny gust.  
>Draco nie odpowiedział. Zachowywali się wobec siebie tak obrzydliwie poprawnie. To było straszne! Wysiedli na sto trzecim piętrze, a kelner odebrał od nich płaszcze i zaprowadził ich do <em>jego<em> stolika. W tej rzeczywistości nie potrzebował rezerwacji, miał swoje stałe miejsce.  
>— A zatem pracujesz teraz w Departamencie Finansów na Wall Street — zagaił Potter.<br>Draco stłumił westchnienie rozczarowania, jakie wywołał ten prozaiczny temat.  
>— Tak — potwierdził. — Jakoś udało mi się zainteresować swoją osobą amerykańskie Ministerstwo.<br>Z przykrością odkrył, że przestało go to napawać dumą.  
>— Cóż, wcale się nie dziwię. — Uśmiechnął się do niego Potter.<br>— A ty? Co porabiasz? Nadal jesteś aurorem? — Draco odbił piłeczkę.  
>Potter roześmiał się po raz pierwszy odkąd się spotkali.<br>— Nie, skąd. Uczę obrony przed czarną magią w Hogwarcie — odparł z wyraźnym zadowoleniem, po czym po chwili wahania dodał: — Jestem też wicedyrektorem.  
>— No proszę, też robisz karierę! — powiedział Draco, zastanawiając się jednocześnie, czy w tym innym życiu Pottera, ktoś zajął miejsce u jego boku. — Co w takim razie sprowadza cię do Nowego Jorku? Spędzasz tu święta?<br>Harry przez chwilę nie odpowiedział i coś błysnęło w jego oczach, co pozwoliło Draco na irracjonalną nadzieję, że…  
>— Poszukujemy nauczyciela zaklęć. Flitwick przeszedł na zasłużoną emeryturę. — Potter sprowadził go na ziemię. — Miałem tu spotkanie z potencjalnym kandydatem. Niestety, w ostatniej chwili jednak odmówił.<br>— W Boże Narodzenie?  
>— Jak widać niektórym zdarza się odmawiać nawet w Boże Narodzenie — odparł z lekkim rozbawieniem Potter.<br>— Wiesz, że nie o tym mówię. Podróż służbowa to raczej kiepski plan na święta.  
>Potter wzruszył ramionami.<br>— Nie miałem lepszych propozycji.  
>— A Hogwart? — Draco w ostaniej chwili zreflektował się, że „to wspaniale!" byłoby raczej mało taktowną odpowiedzią. Nie mógł jednak powstrzymać uśmiechu. W życiu Harry'ego nie było nikogo, z kim chciałby spędzić święta!<br>Potter właśnie miał odpowiedzieć, ale przy ich stoliku zjawił się kelner.  
>— Mogę przyjąć zamówienie? — zapytał.<br>— Polecasz coś, Draco? — Harry bez większego zainteresowania przerzucił karty menu.  
>— Zestaw szefa kuchni jest wyborny — odparł.<br>— W takim razie poproszę — zdecydował Potter.  
>— Dla mnie to samo — dodał Draco.<br>— Doskonale. — Kelner skłonił się i odszedł.  
>Po odejściu mężczyzny przez chwilę panowało milczenie. W końcu to Draco zdecydował się je przerwać.<br>— A w jakiej sprawie chciałeś się ze mną spotkać? — zapytał, udając obojętność.  
>— Skoro już tu przyjechałem… — zaczął Potter, ale urwał. — Gdybym wiedział, że jesteś tak zajęty, nie zawracałbym ci głowy, ale…<br>— Cieszę się, że to zrobiłeś.  
>— Słucham? — Potter zamrugał.<br>— Cieszę się — powtórzył Draco. — Już dawno temu powinniśmy się spotkać, Harry.  
>Harry przez chwilę patrzył na niego w niemym niedowierzaniu, po czym uśmiechnął się niepewnie i odwrócił głowę, wpatrując się w śnieżną panoramę Manhattanu.<br>— Już dawno chciałem przyjechać — powiedział, a dłoń ułożona na stole zadrgała lekko. Draco bardzo chciał ująć ją w swoją, ale się powstrzymał. Nie mógł teraz wszystkiego zepsuć.  
>— Dlaczego więc nie przyjechałeś? — zapytał cicho.<br>— A dlaczego ty wyjechałeś? — Harry oderwał wzrok od pięknego widoku i ponownie spojrzał na Draco. Jego oczy miały tak dobrze mu znany, intensywny wyraz.  
>Draco chciał zapytać, dlaczego Harry go wtedy nie zatrzymał. Dlaczego nawet nie próbował. Zdawał sobie jednak sprawę, że wzajemne oskarżanie nie jest drogą do porozumienia. Ani tym bardziej do naprawienia tamtych błędów. <em>Byłem głupi? Ślepy? Stchórzyłem?<em> Już prędzej. Jednak milczał. Ale Harry zdawał się nie oczekiwać odpowiedzi, wydawał się rozumieć…  
>— Przepraszam, ale to chyba wypadło z pana płaszcza. — Ciszę przerwał kelner, stawiając przed Harrym srebrną tacę z ułożonym na nim złotym dzwoneczkiem.<br>— Rzeczywiście. Dziękuję. — Potter zabrał dzwoneczek, a mężczyzna wziął tacę i odszedł.  
>— Skąd to masz? — zapytał Draco, czując nagle, że serce tłucze mu się jak oszalałe.<br>— Och _to_? — Harry wyglądał na lekko zmieszanego, kiedy chował dzwonek do kieszeni szaty. — Dostałem go od… przyjaciela.  
>— Przyjaciela? — zainteresował się Draco z narastającą podejrzliwością.<br>— Daj spokój, naprawdę nie pamiętasz? — Harry spojrzał na niego dziwnie.  
>I teraz, gdy Harry spytał, Draco uświadomił sobie z dziwnym łaskotaniem w okolicy żołądka, że pamięta. Oczywiście, że pamięta! Jak w ogóle mógł zapomnieć? Ten dzwoneczek był kiedyś świstoklikiem. Wysyłał go Harry'emu zawsze, gdy mieli spotkać się w jakimś nietypowym miejscu. Potter uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, gdy dostrzegł zrozumienie w jego oczach.<br>— Wciąż go masz? — zapytał Draco z niedowierzaniem, czując, że coś ściska mu żołądek.  
>— Jakoś tak wyszło. — Harry spuścił oczy, a na jego policzkach pojawił się delikatny rumieniec.<br>Draco przez chwilę spoglądał na niego usiłując wymyślić, co powinien powiedzieć, ale pierwszy raz w życiu nie wiedział nawet jak zacząć. Emocje ściskały mu gardło, ręce drżały… Jakby nie był sobą.  
>— Wiesz, miałem wybitny z zaklęć — odezwał się w końcu nieswoim głosem.<br>— Słucham? — Harry podniósł na niego zaskoczony wzrok.  
>— Dostałem na owutemach wybitny z zaklęć — powtórzył z mocą. — Myślisz, że mógłbym spróbować sił jako nauczyciel?<br>— Zrezygnowałbyś ze wszystkiego, co tutaj osiągnąłeś? — zapytał wstrząśnięty Harry.  
>Draco wzruszył ramionami.<br>— Może wcale nie osiągnąłem tak dużo, jak ci się wydaje.  
>W spojrzeniu Harry'ego pojawił się blask, ale nie odpowiedział.<br>— Wiem, że nie mam żadnego doświadczenia — podjął Draco, przysięgając sobie, że zrobi wszystko, by przekonać Pottera. To była jego ostatnia szansa, był tego pewien. _Ich_ szansa. — ale wydaje mi się, że byłbym w tym dobry.  
>— Ty w ogóle lubisz dzieci? — zapytał Harry.<br>Draco pomyślał o Lily i Scorpiusie i uśmiechnął się szczerze.  
>— Polubiłem. Ostatnio.<br>Harry przyjrzał mu się uważnie.  
>— Ostatnio? Jakieś szczególne powody?<br>_Nasze dzieci, kretynie!_, miał ochotę zawołać Draco. Opowiedzieć Harry'emu, co mogliby razem mieć. Opisać mu, jak rozbrajająco śmieje się ich synek, jak mądra jest ich córeczka…  
>— Może po prostu się starzeję — odpowiedział jednak tylko z uśmiechem.<br>— Daj spokój — mruknął Harry. — Wciąż jesteśmy młodzi.  
>— Więc jak będzie, zgadzasz się? — Draco wrócił do swojej propozycji. Nie zamierzał odpuścić.<br>— Draco Malfoy nauczycielem zaklęć? Muszę przyznać, że to dość nieoczekiwane… — zaczął Harry z poważną miną i serce Draco zamarło. Zaraz jednak się uśmiechnął i dodał: — Ale myślę, że będziesz świetny.  
>— To oczywiste! — prychnął Draco, starając się przybrać pełną wyższości minę, ale cisnący się na usta uśmiech pokrzyżował jego plany.<br>— Powiesz mi, co sprawiło, że chcesz wrócić? — zapytał Harry, patrząc na niego w sposób, który przypomniał Draco o ich poprzednim wieczorze w „Golden star".  
>— Myślę, Harry, że doskonale znasz odpowiedź — odparł cicho Draco, wyciągając w końcu rękę w kierunku dłoni wciąż leżącej na stole i ściskając ją nieśmiało. Uśmiech w oczach Harry'ego wyraźnie mówił „już się nie gniewam".<p>

_**Cyt, iskierka zgasła…**_


End file.
